White Carnations
by Ritu
Summary: Natsume fell in love at first sight, with his best friend's fiancée. Now four years later, life is giving him another chance. FIRST CHAPTER IS A MUCH BETTER INTRO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**** I do not own Gakuen alice or any of its characters.**

**This is the demo chapter. Do leave Reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

I still remember the first time I ever saw her. I had never believed in love at first sight before then. I have not believed in happy endings since then. At least not for me.

My best friend introduced me to her. His _Fiancée_. Not even girlfriend, no they were beyond that. They were getting married. They were in love and all I could do was watch, and try my damndest to hide my jealousy.

I was the best man at the wedding.

That was four years ago.

I left the country before they came back from their honeymoon. I haven't seen them in all this time and not even once stepped on my home soil. Now all that is changing. I am back, to attend Ruka's funeral. My friend, my best friend that I was so jealous of for so long is gone. I never even got to say good bye. No one did. The accident just happened.

I stood there, at the funeral reception, after the heartfelt service. I watched as people walked up to her and gave their condolences. I watched as she accepted it all with grace and dignity. Her back was straight as an arrow and her eyes were without a single tear. I even heard the gossip that she had not cried, not even once. I stood there silently, aside just watching. I knew that Ruka had had no family who was close to him, and I knew neither did Mikan. They had been each other's family. Now it was gone.

Everyone was now gone. I still could not face her. _What was I to say? I was sorry that the man I loved like a brother was dead? I was sorry that her world had crumbled?_

I saw as a single tear finally rolled down her left cheek. I could not stop now. I walked towards her.

She looked up and the misery I saw in those chocolate brown eyes was staggering. A single tear rolled down her left cheek. I still had no words for her, so I just pulled her close and hugged her.

That was when the tears came, silent at first and then in choking sobs. I moved her to a chair and sat there cradling her close. Doing for her what no one would do anymore. Comforting her.

Mikan cried until she nearly fainted from it. I never said a word but I kept holding her close long after she had stopped crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though. **

**Author Note: This story seems to have a different pace then my other ones. Do let me know what you think! **

**READ and REVIEW!**

**Thanks for the Reviews: **

**missie-mizzy **

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**:) Thanks a lot! **

**

* * *

**

"Coffee?" Natsume asked Mikan. When she nodded, Natsume handed her a large mug, and then sat on the couch across from her.

Mikan took a sip, and he saw her smile faintly. Good coffee made everything better.

"So whats going on?" Natsume asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"I..." Mikan stopped then visibly collected herself and continued, "I need some advice. Its all a mess right now and I can't think straight, and I am supposed to deal with so many things."

"What things?" Natsume asked gently.

"Everything. Our," Mikan's voice broke, "My, lawyer says I have too many financial issues to deal with. I... I really can't care Natsume, it all just makes me sick. i know I should be practical but I can't. I can't just..." A small sob choked out of her.

Natsume wanted to comfort her, but he knew how proud she was. She needed to stay strong, and if he did comfort her, she would break down.

"Its okay. Just give me your lawyer's number and I'll deal with everything." Natsume said in a soothing voice.

Mikan looked at him with wide eyes, "When are you leaving?" she asked in a small voice.

Natsume sat back, surprise clear on his face. _When was he leaving? _

He sighed. "I don't know. I think I am going to just move back. I have been away from home for far too long."

Mikan nodded.

"How have you been doing?" Natsume asked her softly. It had been a few days since the funeral and he was worried on how well she had been holding up.

"I am fine." she answered automatically. When he raised a single eyebrow, she sighed.

"I am not fine, but that hardly makes for a good answer." She snapped.

Natsume smiled lazily. "Now thats much better."

Mikan shook her head and then got up to leave. She swayed and then would have collapsed if Natsume hadn't caught her.

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

Everything is blurry. I think someone is swearing. I wonder who? Then it all became dark.

OUCH!

I sat up upright, or well I tried to, but I was too weak to even get halfway up. There was a sharp pain. I tried to focus but it was all hazy.

"Mikan", I thought someone was calling me.

"Mikan, wake up."

"WAKE UP!"

I blinked my eyes, and realized that someone had been calling my name. Natsume.

I slowly looked around. I was in his house, and I was so tired. So I had gone to sleep on a bed here? No. I wouldn't have done that right?

Then finally my gaze settled on Natsume. He looked panicked.

"What happened?" I asked him. My mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls.

"Thank God!" he whispered fervently. "You scared me. Don't you ever dare collapse like that again."

His eyes were red rimmed as if he hadn't slept in a long time, and though he was wearing the same clothes as he had been when I had last seen him, they looked as if he had slept in them.

"What happened?" I asked again. My head was pounding and this was not making too much sense.

Natsume sighed. "You collapsed. I called the doctor and he said it was exhaustion and considering the shape you are in, thats no surprise, but why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

I could not believe what he had just said. I was, Oh GOD! I was gonna be a mom. I jumped up, no fatigue was gonna hold me back and hugged him. I was going to be a mom!

"Give me your phone. I have to call Ruka, I have to tell him now!" I told Natsume excitedly, and then his expression changed, and I remembered. Again.

I whimpered. I couldn't help it. I would never be able to tell him. This child would never know his father's warmth, or love, or kindness.

Natsume cradled me close to him. When I stopped trembling, I looked up at his face, and all I saw was kindness.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

He just smiled but did not answer. He had never answered me that question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Author Note: The fact that i forgot to put even the disclaimer in when I posted this chapter the first time says a lot. I made a slight change, thanks to the review I got from Lanel. Hopefully that'll make this less confusing. **

**Thanks for reviewing Lanel! **

**~*~*~*~Read and REVIEW!~*~*~*~**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV **

I lay there, wide awake but too tired to even move. I was at Natsume's house still. I had already slept for nearly 17 hrs when I had fainted, but he still insisted that I stay in bed. Such a worry wart. But he had always been like this.

Four years ago, just before I got married, everything had gone wrong in my life. Ruka had been my pillar of support, but there were things that he just could not do. Like walk me down the aisle. So Natsume had. He had just stepped in, taken my hand, and walked me to my future husband. He had given me a supportive smile when my own father had refused to even attend my wedding at the last minute.

I still remember that Natsume was the guy who had pulled my wedding and me together. His reassuring smile and the promise that he would damn well make sure that I got married, and teach a lesson to anyone who interfered was the only thing that had kept me from checking behind me the entire service.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could see Ruka there, looking perfect in his tux, and I remember wondering what he saw in me. But he had seen something. He had loved me. Always. I could feel the tears leaking out from the corner of my closed eyelids. I had held it together till the funeral, but then Natsume had come, and I had broken down, because somewhere in my heart I knew he would pick me up and put me back together.

I knew I could trust Natsume.

Ruka had once told me that Natsume gave me special treatment, but I knew no other Natsume then the one who was so kind. Ruka always found that hilarious. He told me that his friend could make the devil cry if he wanted to. But he had also said that Natsume was the only one he would trust blindly. Now I was doing the same.

I felt something cool touch my forehead and opened my eyes to see Natsume. He had placed a damp towel on my forehead.

"Cover your eyes with this. It'll help with the headache." he said.

I nodded and did as I was told.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I watched over her again, just as I had the entire time she had slept before. She looked so small, so fragile. She had looked just like this at her wedding. I remembered that look, it had been that of a rabbit who had gotten caught in the headlights.

Her family had disliked Ruka. Or rather, they had disliked the fact that Mikan was not marrying the man they had chosen for her. At first they had reconciled with her, but then she had gotten a call from her step mom, the day before the ceremony, telling her that none of them would be attending, and that she was disowned, unless she came back to her senses and stopped the wedding.

She would have told no one, but I had overheard the conversation. I had walked in, and had asked her if she loved Ruka. She had answered without hesitation. So I had told her that she was getting married tomorrow. Her family be damned.

Oh it hadn't been easy. Her step-mother had called off the flowers, the limo, hell she almost succeeded in getting rid of the wedding dress.

I dont think they ever knew who I was, or they would not have been messing with my friend's wedding. When I walked Mikan down that aisle, everything was exactly the way she had described it to Ruka. I will never forget the honest joy I saw in her eyes.

White - that was her color through and through. Even that day, all the flowers had been white. Her bouquet had been made with white carnations. Her favorite flowers. She had given it to me. Seriously, no throwing it at all. Walked right up to me, gave me a kiss on my cheek and the bouquet. Then with a sweet 'thank you' she had walked away with Ruka.

I had decided then and there that I had to leave. They trusted me so much, and if I stayed I might break that trust. I did not want to sink that low.

I can't run away again. I hope I am strong enough to be the friend she deserves and needs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Thanks for reviewing Lanel! **

**Everyone else, please Read and Review! I need to know if I am doing this right. **

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

"You did WHAT?" Mikan yelled.

I winced. "You do know that you can be really high pitched right?" I answered her casually. I needed her calm before I try explaining, since the blunt approach had obviously not worked. I guess sarcasm is not a way to get her calm. Her face is getting red due to fury. I wanted to laugh but I knew she would really kill me.

It took visible effort for Mikan to control her temper. When she finally had it down, she glared at me. "Explain and it better be good."

I sighed. "Look you were gonna be cheated and so I took care of it. Why do you need the details? You asked me to do this."

Mikan scowled, "I asked for advice. I did not ask you to spend your money to pay my debts." I could see her itching to strangle me. That was good, she could not be sad if she was mad.

"Look you asked me to talk with your lawyer. Ruka was starting a new business and now since he is gone all the investors wanted the money back. I took care of it by telling him who I am and what I would do to all of them if they tried taking what was yours. They still get whatever belonged to Ruka but everything that was under your name stays, as well as his insurance money. How is that me paying your debts?" I said reasonably.

"Natsume that is the really simplified version. I know how much Ruka borrowed, this venture was his dream. I know that it could all barely be payed back even if I add all the money I have to what they have taken. There is no way that they backed off just because you're Natsume Arrogant Hyugga." Mikan snapped back.

"Arrogant? You hurt me." I said in mock pain. Mikan glared at me some more.

"Mikan I really did not pay them. Ruka was smart enough to put in clauses that insured that you would never be in the situation. Those guys would not have cared if they were just facing you, but me, they care about." Then I chuckled, _care about, yeah right. They were scared out of their minds of what i had promised to do to them if they so much as looked wrong at Mikan, but well, she did not need to know that. _"Trust me. The only thing I used was my name. I do have a useful reputation."

As I watched, Mikan slumped into the couch. Then she looked at me with vulnerable guileless eyes.

"Don't do this to me, please." She said sadly.

That went through my heart. I knelt in front of her.

"Mikan, trust me." I told her gently, taking her hands in mine.

"I do Natsume. I do, thats what scares me." Mikan sighed, and pulled her hands from mine. She leaned back in the couch. I thought she was going to just ignore me, but then she spoke.

"You know what sort of family I have. I was always taught that I am nothing by myself. I was always told that I needed them to survive. I was never good enough for anything. Then I met Ruka. He changed it all. I love him so much and he loved me back. I was good enough for him. You can never imagine how much that meant to me."

Mikan gulped. I knew she was holding back tears.

"He took care of me too. He said he would be there for me. I could not stand on my own and so Ruka became my crutches. Now suddenly he's gone. If I don't stand on my own now, if I don't take care of my own problems, I am scared that I might never be able to."

Mikan opened her eyes and looked straight at me. I could see the unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

"You won't be here forever to take care of me Natsume. What'll I do then?" she whispered in a hollow voice.

_Oh god. I wanted so bad to tell her that I would always be there, but Ruka had said the same thing. I could not promise her that. I could not know. _

"Then I will teach you to take care of yourself." I told her.

She wiped away at her eyes, and then nodded, giving me a brave smile.

I smiled back. "Mikan even if I cannot promise that I will always be here, I am here now. I will take you with me. I will let you see how I handle it all and I will make sure you know how to handle anything that life throws your way. But I will take care of you. Maybe not as much as I might want, and probably more than you'd like. If not for yourself then let me do it for your baby. Its going to be hard enough. Don't make it harder." I knew that desperation had crawled into my voice.

She was close to tears again. "What'll I do with you?" she whispered.

I sighed, my worst fear was _what'll you do without me? _I knew it was arrogant, but how could i not worry.

I got back on my feet, then eyed her, and extended my hand. She gave me a doubtful look and then took it. I pulled her to her feet.

"Its not good for you to stay cooped up. Lets get you some fresh air." I told Mikan as I started to leave and take her with me.

"I was at your apartment two days ago." Mikan said but there was no fight behind it.

"Yeah but thats just another house. I am taking you somewhere else." I tucked her hand in the crook of my elbow, grabbed our jackets and her keys, and then took her to the best beach side restaurant I knew. Everyone needs food, and good food always helps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do Not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**bluechibi - I am glad that you reviewed my story. Please keep at it :) **

**Lanel - let me know if I did surprise you. this is not that big a surprise but at the end of this chapter is something rare.**

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is longer than the previous ones. I could not help it since there was no logical break in the middle. Let me know if I should just let the chapters flow or try for shorter or longer. I don't know if I'll succeed but I'll try. **

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV: **

I wanted to go check on Mikan. I mean, c'mon, how could I not? But, _no. _That would be against the plan. Did I ever mention how much I hate her plans?

"Sir?"

"What?" I snapped, and saw my new secretary wince. I sighed.

"I am sorry. How can I help you?" I said politely.

I could see her reeling from the switch. _Whatever._

Once she got over it, she started talking about all the things I had scheduled for today.

"I do not talk business over food. Reschedule the lunch meeting, and don't do this again." She gave me a nod and made a note. I glanced at her name tag, Anna, she seemed good at her job. I had liked my previous assistant, but well, thats what I get for moving.

I wanted to ask so bad, but if I did, that would give the game away. I sighed again.

"Something bothering you sir?" Anna asked me.

I raised one eyebrow, wanting to tell her to mind her own damn business, then decided to try her. Beggars can't be choosers.

"How is the staff here? I would like to hear about everyone of them from you. If I know my team then it makes me perform better." I asked-ish.

"Now?" she seemed surprised. I raised my eyebrow again and she blushed. _Right._ Well, I don't think she will ever be questioning me again.

I listened somewhat patiently as Anna told me about all the main staff on my team. I am a business consultant, and this used to be my main office until four years ago. It still had good people since I had a large number of clients in Japan, but my largest office was in San Fracisco. I had been glad to have it there, or I would never have been able to explain to Ruka why I was moving. I knew most of the people who worked here, but I wanted a status update.

"And in the data department a new employee has started today." Anna said. I held back a smile. This was the update I had really wanted. Everything else I had known a week ago when I had decided too move back.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura. So far she seems competent and a very quick learner. I have not had personal contact with her so I cannot give any insights into her qualities." Anna then went on to talk about the rest of the staff, but I tuned her out. So far Mikan was doing well. _That was good. _

It took every bit of patience I had to not check on her all day. My last meeting dragged on me so much, I thought I would snap. Then finally it was all over and I was heading out. I headed straight to Ruka's house. _No. Mikan's house. _

**Mikan's POV:**

I came home tired but somewhat happy. My first day at work had gone well. Everyone seemed nice and I liked what I was doing. I liked playing with numbers and organizing all that data was cool.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water sooth me. Then I heard the doorbell.

_Damn. _I knew who it was.

I turned off the shower, and wrapped myself in a robe and headed to the door to let Natsume in.

He raised an amused eyebrow at my dripping hair and towel cloth robe. _Okay fine, he was amused at the oranges on my robe. _

"I'll wait. Want me to make coffee while I do?" he asked sweetly as he bypassed me and stepped in. I sighed. "Sure." I told him, slammed the door close and headed back inside. I knew he would be making himself right at home.

When I finally came back outside, Natsume was lounging, and I do mean lounging, on the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He had a glass of, _damn him, _scotch on the rocks in his hand. He just pointed to a steaming mug that was waiting for me. I sat down across from him and took a sip. Hot cocoa. It was _good, _but I was so not telling him that. From his smirk, I didn't need to.

"Neither of these is coffee." I told him, as I took another sip. _Mmm delicious. _

Natsume grinned, "You can't drink coffee anymore anyways, and once I saw the scotch, how could I have ignored it?"

"You're terrible." I told him and took another sip of my delicious cocoa.

"So how was work?" He asked me. I knew he had been dying to know._ Patience is a virtue but not his. _

Between sips of cocoa I told him all about my day. I was glad he had stayed away. I did not wanna be the boss's pet. When I was done he had a thoughtful look. Then to my surprise he started firing questions at me. Questions about the data I had handled today and then about hypothetical situations. I answered them all. It really was not that hard.

He was nodding in approval at the end.

"You'll be the head of the data department soon." he told me.

I bristled. "Did I not say that I wanted to be treated.."

"Like everyone else?" He cut me off. "Yes I heard you the first time. Why do you think I stayed away from you at work the whole day? You actually have a natural ability for this stuff. In my field that makes you invaluable. I need to be able to gather and interpret data fast. Even if I had never seen you before in my life, I would still be promoting you soon."

"Well, in that case, thanks, I guess." I said sheepishly.

"You're welcome, I guess." He grinned back.

I settled more comfortably in my seat. I was warm and comfy and things were seemingly working out. On nights like this I would just sit cuddling with Ruka. I sighed, and then I noticed Nasume's frown.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head as if not too sure. "I.. Mikan, I should go home. I will see you at work tomorrow, and mind you I will. You had your first day as you wanted but I am having lunch with you tomorrow."

I looked at him in surprise. Something was off. That had sounded almost like rambling. Natsume Hyugga did _not_ ramble. I put aside the cocoa and stood up the same time as him.

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. I caught upto him right at the front door, and grabbed his hand turning him around to face me. I felt shock go through me as I saw the tears glittering in his crimson eyes.

"Let me go, please." Natsume said in a miserable voice.

**Natsume's POV**

I needed to get out. Now! But she wouldn't let go. She held on and I could not break away, nor could I look away from her eyes.

"Let me go, please." I whispered. Pathetic.

"Can't" Mikan said softly and hugged me. Oh god why? Why was she so damned understanding now of all times? I fell to my knees, my arms went around her waist, and I knew that there were tears flowing from my eyes, soaking into her clothes. Damn, but her fragile figure was all that held me together.

When I had seen her sigh, I almost could see Ruka sitting next to her, with his arm around her. Smiling and laughing. Joking with me. Just like he had all my life. But I will never see that again. I will never see him smile or banter over useless things with him, or argue with him, or hear him make snide remarks. I would give anything just to see that bastard again. _Just once more._

Mikan slid to the floor in front of me still hugging me, but by now she too was crying. I wiped her tears away. "No crying remember?" I told her in a hoarse voice. She chuckled, then wiped away mine. I dont know how long we sat there on the floor, sharing our misery. Finally I just picked her up and carried her to the couch and dumped her on it.

She wiped away her own tears that had been flowing in a steady but silent stream, and scowled at me.

"I am ordering pizza. Do you want extra cheese?" I asked her as I grabbed her phone.

"Yes." was the prompt reply, "get pepsi, and not the diet stuff." she ordered.

I made the order. We spent the rest of the evening/night watching horror movies, eating pizza and drinking pop. Physically healthy, NOPE, but great therapy.

"Good night" I told her when I was finally leaving. Mikan smiled, "G'night."

"Oh and I will pick you up tomorrow morning. You have the entire night to think up excuses for your coworkers, no buts." I told her.

She just smiled, and watched me leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Urhairsmellsnice - I know, I like Ruka too but well.. he needed to die for my plot. Gomen. I'll give him happy endings in my other stories. **

**Sakura Breeze - :) **

**Please Review! Otherwise how am I to know what you guys think of my story?**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV: **

I slipped into my chair, and waited for everyone else to show up. This was my first time attending a meeting with a client. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Natsume for days and so I hadn't been able to ask him for tips. I wonder if he had done that on purpose. _Nah. _He worried about me too much to do that.

I just wished he had been attending this meeting. Then to my surprise, he walked into the room, snapping away instructions to his secretary. Anna. I felt for her. I was starting to see why Ruka said Natsume could even make the devil cry. Though I was yet to see proof but some of the stories I had heard about his temper were pretty amazing. I guess others might find them scary.

I saw surprise cross his features on seeing me before he went back to emotionless. So he hadn't known I would be here.

He waved at me to remain seated, and took his place on the other side of the table. He wasn't exactly across from me, but it was close. Weirdly enough all tables here were round tables. It seemed that Natsume had decided a long time ago that everyone had an equal say since you never knew who might come up with a good idea. So he had done away with imposing long rectangular tables.

I watched as he finished his instructions for Anna, and sent her off. Then he gave me a grin. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Kinda. I didn't know you were attending this." I told him. I was suspicious but also grateful.

"I am not going to help. I am here just to watch my staff and see how they do. If I have to step in, then heads are going to roll." He said ominously.

I smiled. "I am glad you're here. No matter the fact that it'll scare everyone out of their minds." I told him honestly. He chuckled but then the rest of my team entered the room. I saw the shock on their faces on seeing him, that they tried to hide quickly.

Five minutes later, our client had joined us, and we were in full swing. It was all going perfectly. I noticed Natsume's slight smile and I knew we were doing good, and then my boss made an error.

Koko actually stopped mid sentence in surprise on how he had just screwed up the numbers. He had said one thing while it was the exact opposite on the slideshow. We were so screwed.

I saw him panic, knowing that this would be bad. Natsume would make it open season. I had no idea what made me do it, but I just stood up as if I was meant to, and started speaking. I knew this slideshow by heart since I had made it. I just acted as if what Koko had said was on purpose, so as to give me a cue, to show how the same figures can lead to so many interpretations and yet we were able to find the correct answers. Once I was done, I sat down, and Yuu took over. He wrapped it all up nicely, and we had clinched the deal.

After the client left, a collective sigh filled the room. Then they noticed Natsume. I wanted to point out to him that he had not had to step in, but I couldn't do that in front of everyone. I sighed softly. Koko was so dead.

Natsume just chuckled and got up and left, at the door he turned and said, "Good job." and then just like that he was gone. The relief was palpable, and then suddenly I was being showered with congratulations. My hands were shaking but no one seemed to notice.

"You just saved my life." Koko said to me with a brilliant smiled. I grinned. "Anytime."

"Drinks are on me tonight!" Koko said happily and everyone cheered. I almost laughed, but then I felt a familiar pain curl around my heart.

"Sorry Koko, but I'll have to pass." I told him with a forced smile.

"What?" He looked astonished. "But you're the hero."

"I can't drink and seeing you all drinking will just make me wanna do that." I told him with a laugh. I hope it did not sound as fake to them as it did to me.

"Ah.. I see." Then he leered at my wedding ring, "Maybe you just have better things to do when you go home."

I flinched, and I knew my eyes were filling with tears. I saw them all looking at me in confusion and the worry in Koko's eyes. It wasn't their fault, but...

"I have to go." I said and rushed out of the now silent room. I did not stop until I was safely locked away in a washroom. Oh my god. Oh god. Please make the pain stop. Make it stop. My heart hurt, and all I could see was Ruka. His smile. His eyes. I wanted him here. I needed him here. _Why me? Why did I have to lose him?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. This story is entirely mine though.**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest **

**missie-mizzy **

**Lanel**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

I realized I had left my phone back in the conference room. Mikan had amused me so much by her martyred expression when she had thought I would snap at Koko that i had lost track of everything. When I entered the room it was not the party I had been expecting at all, and Mikan was gone.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular, and Yuu answered.

"I think we saw personal life bleed into professional life today. We were talking about going out to celebrate and Mikan said no because she doesn't drink. Then Koko teased her that she just wanted to go home to her husband and she stormed out. Must be mad at her husband over something." Yuu said frowning.

I wanted to kill the whole lot of them. _They had no clue how much they had just hurt her._ I controlled my fury and rushed out, consequences be damned, I needed to find Mikan.

It took me half an hour but when I finally found her, she seemed fine. Totally in control. Her eyes were slightly red but she had done a good job of pulling herself together. She looked up as she saw me, and the look she gave me was bleak. All the happiness from before was gone.

I wanted to hug her, but she placed her hand on my chest and shook her head. "I need to do this." She said quietly. I gave her a terse nod.

I stayed behind her as she walked back to the conference room. Everyone was still there, talking among themselves. They all stopped when Mikan entered.

"I am sorry for leaving like that. I would have enjoyed your company but I am afraid that I am not comfortable at parties, especially now." She turned her eyes to Koko, "I meant no disrespect. I cannot drink because I am pregnant. My husband passed away a month ago, so that really is the only reason I refused your invite." Then she gave them a quick bow, and turned on her heel and left. I watched her walk by, her head held high.

There was stunned silence in the room. Yuu looked at me, and asked, "You knew?" No one else ever had the guts to ask me anything here.

"Yes." I answered and then I gave the room a look in general that told them what I thought of them. I turned and strode out. It took me only a minute to find her this time. She was standing in an alcove, trying to control herself. I just picked her up and took her to my cabin, which was luckily only two doors down. Anna wasn't there when I entered, and I just walked straight through to my own office from the reception area.

I seated her on the couch and went to get her water. He hands were shaking as she took it from me. I sat down next to her, and she leaned her head back on the couch, and closed her eyes. Her lips were trembling and so was her voice when she spoke.

"Why?" she whispered and there was so much anguish in that one word.

I had no words for her. I never would, not to that. I noticed that she had goosebumps and took off my jacket and covered her with it.

She kept her eyes closed. There was a knock on the door and I crossed the office and opened it myself. Yuu and Koko stood there. I saw their eyes widen in surprise, at seeing me doing something like opening a door, but I did not want anyone to enter. Not when she was in such a state.

"What?" I asked coldly.

Koko flinched and Yuu almost did.

"We wanted to.." Koko started but I cut him off.

"I don't give a damn about what you want. Get out of my sight and stay out of it if you know what's good for.." I stopped in shock as Mikan placed a gentle hand on my arm to stop me.

I sighed. "Why're you here?" I asked the two. I could see they were still reeling from the shock of my tirade as well as its sudden end.

Yuu recovered first. "We were looking for you Mikan and we wanted to apologize."

"Its okay there is no need. You had no idea after all." She said calmly as she wrapped my jacket around herself even more tightly.

I gave them a long look. I knew why they were apologizing even if she didn't.

"Its not just that. When you left we just assumed that you must've had a fight with your husband or something and were bringing your personal issues to work. We also thought the whole no drinking thing was to just get more attention. I am sorry, we should never have assumed anything." Koko said quietly, and then bowed.

"I am sorry for my uncalled for behavior." He said still looking at the floor.

Yuu joined him. "I should have known better."

"Its fine. Really. I am.. I will be fine. Please. You really did not know and it kinda still was bringing my personal life to work." Mikan said weakly but when they stayed as they were, she gave me a pleading look.

"Straighten up boys." I said coldly. Immediately they were standing straight again.

"You're lucky enough to be forgiven, don't stick around to mess up again." They took my words to heart and left. I walked back to the couch with Mikan. She seemed drained.

"Natsume I know that you're busy and that I still have more work, but can we go home? please? Your place. I just.." She stopped talking, and covered her face with her hands.

"Let's go, and you can tell me what you want, and I'll do it. You don't have to tell me the reasons. I trust you too you know." I told her and then wrapped an arm around her. She gave me a small smile but her heart wasn't in it.

That night she stayed at my house. Somehow I don't think she could bear to be alone, especially in the house where Ruka had always been there with her. For my part I was just glad that I could make her feel better even if it was only a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or any of its characters. **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest **

**Lanel **

**Kylee-Cat**

**bluechibi **

**kyrie**

**JeLt25**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV: **

I was so worried on how to face everyone at work today, but it seemed I had been worried for no reason. Everyone was so kind. It seemed as if yesterday had never happened, except for the congratulations I received, for the baby and for nailing that meeting.

I could not stop smiling. How could I be anything but happy at remembering again and again that I was gonna be a mom?

At lunch I left to go see Natsume. He had told me this morning that I should better be in his office at noon. Sharp.

When I reached his personal reception, I still had a minute left.

"Can I help you?" said Anna coldly. I hadn't even noticed her. I was gonna be late now and it'd be her fault.

"I am here to see Na... Mr. Hyugga." I switched at the last minute. Lunch or not, I still wanted our personal life separate from work.

"I am sorry, he does not see anyone over lunch. If this is urgent you can see him afterwards, and from next time book an appointment with me in advance. Now please leave." Ann said coldly.

I shrugged. "I am expected. I suggest you check with him before you tell me to leave."

She looked shocked for a minute then called him.

"Mr. Hyugga, Ms. Sakura from the..." She started but Natsume obviously cut her off.

She placed the phone down and gave me a strange look. "He is expecting you." There seemed to be a bitter edge to her voice.

"Thanks." I gave her my sweetest smile, and entered Natsume's cabin. _Without_ knocking.

He was sitting on the couch on the side and our lunch was waiting on the table. He had ordered sushi.

I plopped down across from him. "You're 2 minutes late." He told me as he picked up his chopsticks. I did the same.

"I would have been on time if your jealous secretary had not stopped me." I gave him an evil smile.

"Did you say 'I told you so' when I told her that I was expecting you?" Natsume asked cheerily.

"I wanted to, but instead I said the sweetest 'Thank you' possible." I chuckled, then picked up a piece of sushi and ate it.

Natsume shook his head at me in mock disapproval, but his eyes were filled with wicked laughter. "If she wasn't good at her job, I would have switched assistants by now. I even considered getting a guy in the position, but heaven forbid, if he fell for me too, I would go crazy."

I laughed. I could not help it. The thought of a guy hitting on Natsume, priceless.

"Stop imagining weird things." He told me, though i could see he was amused too.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went on eating.

**Natsume's POV: **

Lunch with Mikan was turning out to be more fun than I would have expected. She had been so worried this morning when I had taken her home so she could get ready for work. She hadn't even allowed me to drive her to work. But she seemed totally fine now.

I could not help but smile when she told me how many congratulations she had received all day. She had kept track. I guess its good therapy to make new friends, and to be reminded of the best thing in her life.

"Have you thought of a name?" I asked her as a sudden thought struck me.

She gave me a bright look and nodded. "Wanna know?"

"Of course."

"Well if its a boy I am thinking Ruka, and if its a girl then Yuka after my real mom." she said happily.

"What if its twins?" I asked her and she seemed flabbergasted.

"You're just yanking my chain." She said sparking up when she caught my amused grin.

"Maybe, but you never know, right?" I said trying to hide my laughter.

"Right. Well then I'll come up with another girl name and another boy name as well." she told me still smiling.

"What if its triplets?" I asked innocently.

"Natsume!" She snapped. I laughed and then she joined in. It had been too long since either of us had been this carefree.

We kept joking and teasing throughout the rest of lunch and all too soon it was 1. I Scowled at the clock and Mikan gave me a pitying look. "Do you ever want to work?"

I gave her a wry look, "Yeah as if I am where I am without being a workaholic."

"True that." she said agreeably. "Gotta go now. I hear my boss is a workaholic."

I just chuckled. We had already put the plates away on the tray, and now she just took it out with her as she left.

I saw her give Anna a bright smile on her way out. I almost started laughing again. Mikan had a devilish sense of humor.

I walked to my desk and took my place behind it, and got back to work. I had to live upto my workaholic reputation after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not GA or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: This chapter is kinda short, but well I dont think anything else goes with it. Okay thats not completely true. I did just think of something, but I am too tired so i am heading to bed. It is 4 am. I am sure getting an update would be appreciated even if a lot of people don't leave reviews :( I might put what I just thought of in the next chapter or the next chapter might not have anything related to this one. **

**Gah, don't worry I am just rambling. Too tired. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**cj-the-greatest**

**missie-mizzy**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Urhairsmellsnice**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV: **

I called Anna into my office to figure out my schedule for the next two days. One of my clients from San Francisco was coming to see me unexpectedly and I needed to make room for him. She did as I asked but I could see that she was furious with me.

"Have a seat." I told her when I was done giving her instructions.

She looked surprised but then sat down. "If you have something to say to me, say it now."

She pursed her lips but said nothing. I scowled.

"Anna, I will not be giving you another chance, and I will not tolerate my employees giving disapproving looks." I knew my voice was hard.

She almost flinched, and I thought she would not talk, but then she proved me wrong.

"I should have been informed that you had plans for lunch. I stopped her on your instructions only to make a fool of myself. I also do not approve of work place relationships. It is none of my business I know, but _still_, I thought you had a better work ethic, and that she should concentrate on her work. She has just started here, and yet she is obviously thinking of other things then doing well at what she was hired to do." Then she gave me a cold look. "Then again, you're the one who is paying her. I guess anything she does for you is her job."

It had been a good idea to have this _talk_.

"You're right I should have informed you of my plans for lunch, but since it was not related to work, I did not deem it necessary. I still don't but I will give you instructions on the matter now. Mikan can come and go whenever she please." I noticed Anna's frown on my using Mikan's first name but ignored it.

"If she ever visits, you are to let her in. If I am not here or in a meeting, inform me immediately. She is first priority to me. Am I clear?" Yeah my voice was definitely harsh.

She gave me a nod and started to get up. "I am not finished. Sit down."

Anna jumped at the edge in my voice and sank back down. I wanted to tamp down my anger, but I hated people who stood up on pedestals and passed judgement on others without even knowing the facts. Yuu and Koko had gotten away easy yesterday because of Mikan, but Anna was my secretary and if I was going to have her here, we needed to be clear on this.

"I am not dating Mikan, and even if I was it really is no one's business but our own. She is my friend and has been for years, I can and will spend time with her. _She's special, deal with it._ Mikan is good at her job and you would know this if you had known the results of the meeting yesterday, which you should have. My secretary should know everything that happens in this office." I tried to curb my temper some.

"You're competent and I am happy to have you work for me but I have no tolerance for judgmental people. I have nothing against anything as long as it does not impair work. Your behaviour today was below what I would have expected from you. You may leave, and I am assuming there will be no repeat of this. Don't prove me wrong."

Anna stood, up gave me a slight bow, and left the room. I knew i was still seething, but I could not yell at her any more than I already had. My hating judgmental idiots were not Anna's fault. I leaned back, trying to find my zen, my usual apathy, but it was hard. There was nothing zen or apathetic about me when it came to Mikan.

I closed my eyes, trying not to think. The past was done and over with and I could be of no help to Mikan now if I snapped at anyone who looked at her wrong. I had to teach her to fight all her battles, but god help me, all I wanted to do destroy her opponents before she even knew they existed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: So this one did end up being a continuation of the last chapter. Thanks in Advance for READING and DO REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**Chin-92 **

**KP**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**I am really thankful to the people who do review, but I am whining to those who don't. PLEASE REVIEW! How am I supposed to even know that there are people waiting for me to update? Kinda makes me feel stupid to stay up late when I am not so sure, if people are really waiting for it. **

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV **

I stretched, and noticed Anna talking to Yuu, through the huge window of his office. My eyes met Anna's but she looked away, and I resumed working. After a while I heard a small tap on my cubicle wall, and looked up to see Yuu. He looked somewhat harried.

"Hey." I said.

"Can you come to my office please?" he asked, and I nodded in response. I got up and followed him. Sometime between when I had noticed Anna and now, he had closed the blinds.

When I entered Anna was still there, she looked up when we came, but Yuu did not enter the room.

"Let me know when you're done." He said to Anna and then left, closing the door behind him. I stood waiting, wondering what this was about.

Anna stood up too, and then to my utmost surprise she bowed to me.

"I thought some really nasty things about you that were completely uncalled for. I am truly sorry for my behaviour." Anna said in a remorseful voice.

"Umm, can u straighten up, please?" I asked, and she did.

"Look since I have no idea what you thought about me, how can i forgive you, or even get offended for that matter? So I guess its fine. Whatever misunderstanding you have, must've been cleared up, so you really don't need to apologize to me. Although I'll admit you're not the only weird one, Yuu and Koko did the same thing yesterday." I knew I sounded kinda freaked. Maybe I was.

She smiled at me. "It does seem that you are right, but what you don't know is that yesterday Yuu and Koko voiced their thoughts in front of Mr. Hyugga and today I did the same. That probably has made us all more responsible for our actions."

I knew there was shock on my face. "I see... Well then, would you tell me what you're apologizing for saying or thinking?"

"I thought you were having an affair with Mr. Hyugga and also that you might be using him to further your career rather than work for it." Anna said bluntly.

I just stared. She smiled softly, "Why don't you sit down, maybe the shock will wear off soon, and then you can yell at me."

I went and sat down on one of the chairs, but I was shocked for a completely different reason. "You said that to Natsume?" I finally found my voice.

"Yeah." She answered and I could see from her face that she regretted it.

"and you're not in tears. I am amazed." I saw her open her mouth to say something, probably defend Natsume, but I raised my hand to stop her. "Look I am not mad at all, nor am I really offended. From the way I acted, you could easily think that. I was being a brat." Right now more than ever I was glad I hadn't said "I told you so" to her.

"I have no idea why you would say that to Natsume but I am sure he... well I can imagine it was not pretty. I might not have ever seen it but I know he can be brutal." I really felt sorry for her. If Ruka's stories were anything to go by, Natsume did not forgive people being judgemental, especially of his friends.

"Mr. Hyugga could tell something was bothering me so he told me to voice his thoughts. He did try to control his temper and he only said what was true. He was not that brutal." Anna said calmly.

I raised my eyebrows. "WOW! No kidding he thinks you're good at your job."

Anna blushed. Oh yeah, maybe I should not have said that._ Oops_. Well Natsume could deal with things like crushes, _right_?

"Anyways, its fine; I am not really offended, I acted like a kid too. Lets just this be in the past. Friends?" I smiled and extended my hand to Anna. She smiled back and shook it warmly.

"Friends." She answered. "Now I have to get back to work. I do have a demanding boss." She grinned.

I chuckled, and then we both headed out of Yuu's office. I found him sitting in my cubicle, playing solitaire on my computer.

Yuu clicked it shut when I arrived and gave me a lazy grin. "That was faster than I expected."

"Mmm hmm." I said non-commitedly. I was not getting into this with him. I had saved his ass yesterday without knowing when I had stopped Natsume, but I was not feeling so charitable now, when I realized that they might have only come coz of Natsume. I would never even know just how sorry they had been.

He must have noticed my scowl, coz he stood up and moved to the side. I sat back in my chair. Then he leaned in and said softly, "I would have still apologized even if I had not been over heard before. Trust me, I do not take or give insults lightly. I believed it when I said I should've known better." Yuu straightened p, gave me a small smile and left.

I sighed, then decided to work. Thinking was not so good for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**xxxangelHoliCxxx**

**PersophaneGoddess95 **

**Chin-92**

**Lanel x3**

**Thanks a lot guys! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~Thanks in advance for reading and do REVIEW!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**oh and sorry if the ending to this chapter seems a bit abrupt. **

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV **

"So what are you doing here again?" Mikan asked, annoyed.

"Working." answered Natsume, without looking up from his laptop.

"Then why are you here? You can work at your own house, why do you need to spoil my weekend too?" Mikan snapped.

"Not like you have anything better to do." came the prompt reply, and again he did not look up from his laptop.

Mikan strode up to him and snapped his laptop shut. Natsume scowled.

"I know how much work you have, but you're at my place so you can't just sit here and ignore me." Mikan said calmly.

Natsume gave her an evil smile. "Want me to take you to my place to ignore you?"

"Stop being a brat." Mikan snapped as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"I am the brat?" Natsume asked amused as he placed his laptop aside.

"Definitely." Mikan answered.

Natsume chuckled. "Fine then. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I figured you had a plan, since you showed up here." Mikan answered honestly.

"How about we go shopping?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at him in amazement. "Natsume are you sick?"

Natsume gave her an i-am-being-nice-and-you're-being-annoying look.

Mikan giggled. "We could go shopping. I guess I need to buy mom clothes." Mikan muttered.

"Mom clothes?" Natsume asked.

"Well, soon I wont be wearing the clothes I wear now right? I mean they won't look good and I might not even fit in them. I guess I need mom shoes too." Mikan looked at him, feigning panic, "I am going to have to stop wearing heels! Oh god!" She said in mock horror.

"Yeah yeah, drama queen. Go get ready then." Natsume said in an annoyed voice but Mikan could see the amusement glinting in his eyes.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Natsume groaned as Mikan dragged him to another maternity store. They had gone to five normal clothes stores, where she had done some serious shopping, and then she had been going to these stores, where she said she was preparing for the future months.

"C'mon, stop being a baby." Mikan said pouting.

"You have enough clothes, and you can buy more later when you actually need them. Why do you have to buy it all today?"

"Natsume, " Mikan said very seriously, "a woman can never have enough clothes or shoes."

Natsume sighed, admitting defeat. "Lets go then." He said shifting the bags from one hand to the other. He was glad they had stopped by the car and put away most of her shopping, or he would be tripping over himself carrying it all.

Natsume sat down on a chair outside the changing room. Mikan had picked quite a few things to try and in spite of his earlier whining, he had picked some stuff for her as well. In fact more than a third of the things she had bought today were his choice. So now he waited patiently for her to model them. He knew she would only show him what she liked so there was a large gap between clothes, if she tried on things she ended up not liking.

An obviously pregnant lady sat near him while he waited. He glanced at her and realized that she was staring.

"Can I help you?" Natsume asked.

"No No, I am sorry I did not mean to be rude, its just my husband is never this sweet when he comes shopping with me. You wife is really lucky." She said blushing.

"Oh, Mikan isn't my wife." Natsume clarified. Somewhere inside a small voice said that he wanted her to be, but he knew that he had to wait a long while still before there was even the slightest chance of that.

"You girlfriend then?" The lady asked not getting the hint.

"No, we're just good friends." Mikan answered from behind him. Natsume turned, and his breath almost caught. He knew these clothes were meant to be flattering, but still, Mikan looked gorgeous. She twirled to give him a full view.

She was wearing strapless light purple silk top. It was obviously fitting at the top, with small white bows on it and rest of the top flowed around her like a dress.

"You're definitely getting that one." Natsume said.

"You like it too!" Mikan said excitedly. Natsume just nodded.

"Alright then. That was the last one here. Let me just grab all the ones I chose, kay?" Mikan turned and sashayed back into the changing room.

Natsume glanced again at the lady. She seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Its okay. I guess not many friends do this kind of shopping together." He said kindly, then got up. The lady gave him a sweet smile. Within moments Mikan was back, and they headed to the counter.

"Wanna go have supper?" Mikan asked, as they left the store.

"How about we drop the clothes home first?" Natsume said.

"Yeah sure." Mikan answered.

All through the drive home, she was looking outside the window, her gaze somewhat unfocused. Natsme did not ask.

It took them two rounds to get all the bags in. When they were all there, Natsume turned to Mikan, only to realize she was giving him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Mikan asked, still with that strange expression.

"Can i not be nice?" Natsume countered.

"You can. You always have been super nice to me. I want to know why?" - Mikan

"What difference does it make?"- Natsume

"I want to know." - Mikan

"You're my friend. Probably the only real friend I have left." - Natsume

"Thats not all, is it?" Mikan asked quietly.

Natsume scowled. "Thats all that matters. You're special to me. Thats the way it is, and thats all you need to know."

Mikan nodded and abruptly changed the topic. "You think Ruka would have gone shopping with me today." She said as she grabbed her purse.

Natsume moved towards the door with her. "He probably would have enjoyed it, but would have whined to get on your nerves."

Mikan chuckled. "Yeah seems like something he would do."

Natsume smiled too, letting himself relax. He did not notice the slight shaking of Mikan's hands. He did not realize that she had chickened out, because his outburst had made her realize that he was the only real friend she had left as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**cj-the-greatest **

**Kylee-Cat**

**Randomanime456 **

**Lanel**

**xxxangelHoliCxxx **

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter too! **

**PS: I actually dont know much abt pregnancies so google is my source. If i mess up something do lemme know. **

**

* * *

**

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Anna said without looking up as Yuu entered the reception room and headed towards Natsume's office.

Yuu just shrugged it off as her being weird, and after a light knock opened the door.

"WHAT?" Natsume snapped.

Yuu flinched, and out of the corner of his eyes saw Anna giving him an i-told-you-but you-did-not-listen-so-sucks-to-be-you look.

"I have something to discuss with you about the client we are meeting tomorrow." Yuu said with outward calm, though he made no move to enter the office.

Natsume scowled, then gave a jerky nod. Yuu entered the room and sat through what had to be the most nerve wracking discussion of his life. Natsume was so furious that just being in the same room, would be a major drain, but to be actually discussing something with him, Yuu would have been happy to be anywhere but here.

When Yuu finally left the office 10 minutes later, he felt like he had been tortured for hours.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuu asked Anna accusingly.

"I tried to warn you, but _no_, you thought you were above getting your ass handed to you by him." Anna said with a straight face, but her eyes were shining in amusement.

Yuu sighed. "So what got him so riled up?" He was definitely going to ignore the 'ass' comment.

"Nothing much. He is just pouting coz he did not get his way." Anna said matter of factly.

Yuu whistled low, "Thats what you call pouting! God forbid I ever see him mad."

Anna gave him a long suffering look. "Why are you still here? Don't you have work?"

Yuu grinned. "I am recharging my batteries after I nearly got slaughtered."

"I see." and after that Anna studiously ignored him. Yuu just shook his head and left, giving her a wave.

Anna kept working but a small smile had formed on her lips.

* * *

Mikan was seething. _That jackass. _Who did he think he was? She tried to push Natsume to the back of her mind and started working. She was typing furiously, literally, when Koko interrupted her.

"Mikan how's it going?" He asked jovially.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, and the look she gave him was so similar to a pissed off Natsume that Koko wanted to back off immediately.

"Can I help you?" Mikan forced out, trying her best to not let her temper show. From the look on Koko's face, she was not having much success.

"Uhmm no, I was just you know.. umm just asking.. its fine..I.. uh.. guess I'll leave now." Koko fled so fast, she was surprised he did not leave a vapor trail. Mikan scowled. This was all that idiot's fault.

She went back to typing. Every key she hit, she imagined it was_ his _face on it. _That...bossy little... _

Somebody knocked on her cubicle, and Mikan snapped around, wanting to tell whoever it was to get lost, but she was stunned to find herself staring at the man who had been the reason for her temper; and she was so shocked to see him that she forgot to even yell.

"Isn't it time you got going?" Natsume asked casually. That caused Mikan to stare daggers at him, before she checked the time. _Damn. _He was right. She had been so mad at him that she had lost track of time.

"In that case, I am leaving." Mikan clicked her laptop shut, and quickly placed some stuff in her bag.

Natsume stood there, his face a study of calm, as he waited for her.

Mikan stood up, and started to leave but Natsume blocked her way.

"C'mon you cannot be serious about going alone." Natsume said.

"Damn straight I am and if you do not get out of my way Hyugga you will be limping for days." Mikan snapped.

Natsume actually had the nerve to smile_(fine it was a smirk)_, before he smothered it.

Mikan scowled some more, then suddenly her foot struck out, and she stomped on Natsume's foot. Hard. While wearing 5 inch pencil heels.

Natsume swore, and Mikan slipped past him.

"Mikan!" Natsume called angrily.

Mikan kept walking without turning back. Natsume decided to follow but pain shot up his leg. She definitely did not pull her punches, or stomps.

"Uh.. boss, are you okay?" Koko asked hesitantly.

Natsume glared at him, then cursed again, and dropped into Mikan's now vacant chair. He could follow but if he did, she really truly would kill him.

"I'm fine. I just have a hormonally overloaded woman royally ticked at me, and obviously very willing to beat me up. How could I be anything but fine?" Sarcasm truly dripped from his words.

Koko chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, she was cranky before you came here."

"She was in a great mood this morning until _someone _ruined it at lunch." Mikan said pointedly, from behind Koko. Koko jumped about a foot in the air, to the amusement of everyone watching, which at this point really was everyone. "If you want to come with me, I suggest you get moving." Mikan said coldly to Natsume, ignoring Koko who was giving her a dirty look. Natsume grinned widely as he got up and followed Mikan. He was limping.

He made no comment when they took her car and she took the driver's seat. He stayed silent all the way to the hospital. Mikan glared at him when she parked the car.

"If you utter even one word, I am leaving you here." she told him.

Natsume just nodded. _what am I? you two year old kid who you don't want to misbehave? _was what he wanted to say but that would definitely get him left behind.

* * *

Natsume behaved himself really well. He was sitting outside patiently when Mikan finally left the examination room, and then followed her quietly as she went and sat in the Doctor's office. Natsume took the seat next to her. Mikan gave him an extremely irritated look but Natsume ignored her.

Five minutes later they were joined by Mikan's doctor. She handed them three baby photos. Natsume smiled as he saw the tiny figure sucking his/her thumb.

"Everything is fine. Mikan just needs to take some supplement vitamins and this should go well, although you should start resting more. Stress of any kind is also a bad idea. Do you have any questions?" The doc asked.

"No, I don't think so." Mikan said with a small smile.

"All right then. I'll see you at your next scheduled check up then. Just give me a call if you have any questions." The doctor smiled at them, and then Mikan and Natsume left. Mikan was clutching the photos tightly in her hand without realizing it. Natsume gently took them from her and smoothed them out. He said nothing, and they walked together to the car in silence.

When they were near, Mikan threw Natsume the keys and got in on the other side. Natsume slid in behind the wheel.

"So where do you want to go?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked at him and his heart ached at the pain in her eyes.

"Shh its okay." He whispered as he cupped her cheek in his hand. For a moment Mikan leaned into his hand, then she moved away and Natsume pulled his hand back.

Mikan sat there looking ahead, her gaze stony.

"Can we do a movie marathon? With lots of snacks and food, and chocolate. There has to be chocolate." Mikan asked.

"Sure. Your place or mine?" Natsume asked.

Mikan gave him a look, and from his smirk it was obvious that he had said that on purpose. Then she just sighed, "Yours."

* * *

They watched a Die Hard marathon and ordered in vegetable and cheese lasagna for dinner, and double chocolate cake for dessert.

After dinner they sat together in companionable silence and watched the last movie in the series.

"I am glad that you came today." Mikan said softly.

He turned to look at her, and he could see the tears glittering in her eyes in the flickering light of the tv screen.

"I know you wanted Ruka there, I know you miss him, and I know you would prefer to hide your pain, but I just can't leave you alone." Natsume said gently.

Mikan gave him a watery grin and wiped at her eyes. "Even though it does annoy me no end, it still makes me feel better that you can't."

Natsume chuckled and then wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that through the rest of the movie, and by the time the movie was over, Mikan had fallen asleep.

Natsume carried her to the guest room and tucked her in. Though he would never admit it, the fact that she had taken him along and then stayed with him when she was down, trusting in him to care for her, truly made him happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest **

**Kylee-Cat **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel- **

**Chin-92**

**missie-mizzy **

**xxxangelHoliCxxx **

**Urhairsmellsnice - deal's done ;) **

**Author Note: I think I am making Natsume almost too good to be true here. Even if guys are this nice, they are not also this perceptive. But at the same time I do know guys who would be like this. Of course not this perfect but pretty close. So I guess I kinda can make myself believe that someone like this might exist. After all Natsume's like this only for the woman he loves, so maybe there are a lot of guys this sweet, they just don't show it to the world, and may not even be in a bad enough situation where they have to show it to their loved one. Do let me know if I go over board though. I have too many guys in my family who let me get away with anything and so haven't actually had to deal with any jerks. I have heard enough stories though so I do know how rare a guy like this would be.**

**Oh and sorry if this chapter seems too long. **

**

* * *

**

"You seem pretty happy considering the condition you were in yesterday." Anna commented drily as Natsume settled in his chair to hear his schedule for the day.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Is no one here scared of me anymore?" he asked annoyed.

Five people had already asked him if his foot was alright this morning, before he had even entered his office. _Seriously._

Anna shrugged. "I am sure that if you had been giving off your usual vibes you would not be teased at all, but since you're obviously in a good mood..." she left it there. Natsume knew the result just as well as her.

Natsume sighed. "What all needs to be done today?" he asked.

Anna gave him the details. Natsume nodded. "That'll be fine. Send Yuu to me, he ran off yesterday before all the details of today's meeting could be worked out. Oh and tell him that if he makes any comments about my foot, yesterday will seem like a picnic by comparison."

Anna smirked, _actually smirked_, "Yes boss."

Natsume smiled to himself as she left. He was definitely having a good effect on Anna. She had even learnt to smirk, now all she needed was an evil glare and she would be perfect for her job. Natsume's mind then wandered off to the other person who had learnt how to glare from his company.

_When he had first met Ruka, they had both been 8 years old. They had become friends instantly. Ruka was the first friend Natsume had ever had. Ruka had been a very sweet kid. He played pranks and got into all sorts of trouble but he never actually was able to show his temper. Natsume fixed that. _

_Natsume had inherited his temper from his mom, and she had taught him well. _Natsume chuckled _as he remembered the day they had actually had a glaring session for five hrs so Ruka could glare properly. That had been so much fun, and the result had scared their baby sitter. _

_Ruka looked like an angel but he had the most devilish plans. Natsume had gotten in trouble more times than he could count due to Ruka. Yet Ruka always looked so innocent that no one could stay mad at them for long. That had always come in handy. _

_Especially when they both went through girlfriends faster than clothes (all through high school and college). Ruka's looks pacified the girls to not scream bloody murder, no matter who__ (Natsume or Ruka)__ they had been dumped by and how quickly._

Natsume was drawn out of his reverie by Yuu's knock on the door.

"Come in."

For the next half an hour Yuu and Natsume discussed the fine points that Yuu had run out on yesterday. After that they met the clients and nailed the deal. As soon as Natsume left the conference room, he switched his cell phone back on. He scowled as he noticed that he had missed a call by Mikan.

Natsume called her back, and at the same time started walking towards her office.

"Natsume!"Mikan said happily as she picked up.

"uh huh. Whats up?" he asked uneasy at her really happy tone.

"Uh.. ummm... well.. I.. uh..." Mikan mumbled.

Natsume scowled again. He had almost reached her.

"Stop dallying." Natsume almost snapped.

Yuu was striding alongside him, his expression neutral.

"Well.. its kinda..." Mikan muttered.

"Kinda what?" Natsume asked from behind Mikan. She jumped and her phone fell out of her hand.

"Damnit Natsume!" Mikan snapped as she dove after it. She picked her phone and started checking it for breakage.

Natsume took it out of her hands. "Whats going on?" he asked trying to sound patient. He failed miserably.

"Ummm" Mikan said throwing an uneasy look at Yuu.

Yuu shrugged and left. Natsume glared at Mikan. "Will you tell me already?"

Mikan blushed. "Its really nothing much. Its just that well I wanted to eat 'ben and jerry's peanut butter and chocolate flavored ice cream' with you. I called and then I remembered that you were in a meeting, and so I hung up. But then you called back, and I was happy but you seemed worried, and I felt bad for making it such a big deal.. but i am usually sick in the morning and haven't had anything at all today and.. well.. i don't wanna even see any food but that ice cream." Mikan finished, she was half pouting and half plain embarrassed.

Natsume chuckled. Mikan blushed even more. "Yes, yes I know I am acting like a kid." She snapped as she turned back to her computer.

Natsume swiveled her chair back to face him. "C'mon, lets go. We can have an early lunch, with dessert served first."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

Natsume grinned. "Its the same flavor that has Reese's cups in it right?" he asked with an evil smile.

Mikan scowled. "Thats low."

"I think it has chocolate chunks in it too." Natsume answered.

"Natsume stop it! I am trying to work." Mikan snapped but he could see the smile tugging at her lips.

"Lets take a break now. We'll just work thrugh the actual lunch. We're just an hour early anyways." Natsume said with a wining smile.

Mikan shook her head. "I am turning you crazy."

Natsume just extended his hand and Mikan sighed then took it.

"So why didn't you tell me you were getting sick?" Natsume asked, after Mikan had finished eating the ice cream and was trying to decide what to eat for lunch.

"I _am _pregnant. Getting sick is in the job description." Mikan answered without looking up.

"But you haven't been eating well." Natsume replied.

"I eat lunch with you. I do eat well, and you know it." Mikan said finally looking up. She softened her tone when she noticed Natsume's worried look. "Natsume stop worrying. You're already spoiling me. How many women get to their cravings so fast? Or even get to it? How many people can go off work just because they had a doctor's appointment or because they were sad? How many women lose their husbands and have to stand completely on their own with no one to even give a damn about them? I have more than most and it really is more than enough."

Natsume looked away. "I don't care. Call it selfish, childish or just plain harsh, but I don't care what anyone does or has. All I care about is what you have and what you don't. I want to give you everything I can, and much much more than everything you want. Settling for just what you need, is not something I can do."

Mikan stared at him in surprise.

"Everytime I see you when you feel alone, when your eyes linger on a couple, when I can see it that you want company but not mine, when I see you trying to be a person you're not just because you think you have to, I feel like I am at fault. I know I can't take away all the pain, but I feel like I can't even be a decent friend." Natsume said in a soft but passionate voice.

Mikan took his hand in hers. "You're far more than a decent friend. You fixed me. I was broken when he was gone, but you put me back together. You're the one who has been fixing the cracks since then. Please understand that its not your fault that there are so many. We went over this before, we need to have a middle ground. I can't let you devote yourself to me and me alone."

"Its not your choice to make." Natsume said quietly.

"No it is yours, but what happens when you get a girlfriend, or a wife, or even kids? What then? You will move on in life Natsume, and I can't be the one holding you back." Mikan said honestly, but Natsume realized that she was not just convincing him, she was convincing herself too.

"It won't work. No matter what you say, I won't leave you alone. Call it what you will, but I am stubborn that way. If I ever get a family you will be a part of it too. I can handle it all, and I don't ever intend to choose one over the other." Natsume said calmly, knowing that Mikan needed this reassurance.

He frowned as tears filled her eyes.

"I would ask.. but you don't ever plan on answering do you?" Mikan said wiping at her eyes.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Now lets order some actual food, I am starving." Natsume said picking up the menu with his left hand. His right still held Mikan's. Mikan smiled, and gave his hand a small squeeze before letting it go and flipping open her own menu.

They kept the rest of the conversation light over lunch and were back in the office by noon.

"See! told you it was just an early lunch." Natsume grinned pointing at the clock.

"Yes and you should have told me too." Anna said coldly from behind them.

Mikan heard Natsume mutter a quiet oops before he turned to face his very annoyed secretary.

Mikan just bypassed Natsume, and gave Anna a sweet smile. "I was craving ice cream, and made him take me out."

Anna scowled, then sighed. "Well if it was for you, I guess its okay. He had that time set aside for the meeting he finished early anyways." Then Anna gave Mikan a smile and went to grab her own lunch.

Natsume looked at Mikan in stark astonishment.

Mikan chuckled, and then with a wave to him left.

Natsume went back to his office, still bemused at the fact that Mikan had become good friends with Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**rinrin - Hey :) I am sorry if some parts were not clear. Just ask me any questions and I'l answer or point out the parts and I'll try to fix them. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**cj-the-greatest - Thanks for making me feel better. You're right, guys can be pretty awesome when they want, well that goes for everyone. **

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**

**

* * *

**

Author Note - I realized after that my previous note might seem sexist. Not what it was supposed to be. Really. Its just I was really worried about going over board. so again, lemme know if i mess up.

BTW** Urhairsmellsnice** you'll like this chapter. I brought someone back whom you've been missing.

* * *

**Flashback: **

**Mikan's POV: **

I sighed. I had fought my step mom so that I could attend this college, away from home, yet now that I was here, I felt so lost. Everyone was so busy in their own lives, and even the friends I had made were always in a hurry. I still felt alone, the same way I had always felt alone in my house that was filled with people. It always seemed like everyone was a part of a group while I was the outsider.

I squared my shoulders. I will not think like that. I am not a kid and I got here after so much trouble. I will definitely make the most of it.

I walked two steps with my new found confidence and ran smack into someone. The confidence ran away, and as I looked up, I wished I could too. A pair of amused blue eyes were looking at me.

"Umm I'm sorry." I said softly, and then turned and fled.

I flopped down on my bed in the dorms. I was just going to stay in for the rest of the day. I had been done classes already and since there was nothing to do outside, I'd rather be bored alone. At least I would not run into strangers that way.

I looked up from my pillow at the knock on my door. Wondering who it was I opened the door, to find the guy I had run into earlier. My eyes widened in surprise, and he smiled. Then he handed me my student card. Oh.

"Umm Thanks." I said.

He chuckled. "Do you start every sentence with an 'ummm'?" he asked grinning.

"Of course not." I answered but I knew I was blushing.

He gave me a knowing smile and then extended his hand. "Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you."

I could not help but smile back. "Mikan Sakura. I guess it is nice to meet you this time."

Ruka laughed. "Are you free right now?"

"Umm" I blushed bright red, "I guess so."

"Good then, you're a new student right? Let me show you around campus." Ruka said confidently, as if no one had ever refused him. Probably no one had.

"Just give me a minute." I said and walked back into the room. The door slammed itself in Ruka's face. I giggled at that, and then just tied my loose hair in a ponytail. One glance at the mirror showed that I looked presentable. I grabbed my room key, and wallet, and opened the door again.

Ruka was waiting patiently, leaning against the wall opposite my door. He just took me along, a slight smile playing on his lips. I had a lot of fun that afternoon, and when we parted, as it was time for me to head to dinner in the dorms, he gave me his number, and took mine.

I was so happy. I had made my first friend outside of class since coming here.

**Natsume's POV**

I looked up from my laptop as Ruka entered my room. The jerk had a key to my room that he absolutely refused to return. Ugh. Then I noticed Ruka's expression. He seemed, really happy. _Creepy._

"What's up? and how many times should I tell you to at least knock when you enter?" I snapped knowing full well that he would just ignore me.

"Whats the point in knocking when I am gonna enter no matter what you say?"Ruka said grinning.

I scowled. "Why. are. you. here?" I said as deliberately as possible.

Ruka laughed and plopped down on my bed. "I think I am in love."

"Yeah right. This'll be what, the 18th time?" I asked amused.

"Nah, its real this time." Ruka answered.

"Thats what you say everytime." I pointed out.

"She's different." Ruka replied.

I raised an eyebrow. That was another thing he said everytime and we both knew it.

Ruka sighed. "Its real this time. I have never had a woman slam a door in my face before. Its genuine I tell you."

I burst out laughing. "Turning masochistic?"

"Shut up!" Ruka said without any heat. "She's honest. A bit too honest, but man most of the girls who go after me usually just want me as a trophy hanging on their arm. She was just happy to have company, and she wasn't even sure if it was nice to meet me." Ruka laughed. Then actually told me all that had happened properly.

At the end of it even I was intrigued.

"So whats her name and when can I meet her?" I asked.

"You're not meeting her." Ruka said calmly.

"Why in hell not?" I asked irritated. I was sure he was gonna harass me for questioning the reality of his love. Not my fault he fell in and out of love more often than he changed phones (no phone lasted more than a month, they are just so convenient to throw when you're mad).

"Its just.. she doesn't like me. I mean she actually sees me as a random friend and I can't risk her falling for you." Ruka said sheepishly.

I would have laughed but he was serious. _Well, maybe it really was love this time. _

"Fine. At least tell me her name, so that I would know to stay away if I ever do meet her accidentally." I said smiling.

"Mikan Sakura." Ruka said happily.

"Humm once she says yes, or dumps you, either way, do introduce us." I said with an evil grin.

Ruka chuckled. "Sure, but she'll be mine. You'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Lanel - :) **

**Kylee-Cat **

**Xx-Crimson Sakura-xX **

**missie-mizzy **

**Author Note: This chapter is back in present day. All flashback chapters will have flashback written at the top so just watch out coz they probably will be about at abrupt as the last one.**

**Please Review! I check my email like 20 times a day after i post a chapter n i m never happy when it tells me again and again that i have no new msgs.**

**So I just had the entire debate if i wanted to not post this chapter tonight in case i got more reviews on the previous ones, or that if i post it now, there might be some reviews waiting when i wake up.. desperate. terrible. I know. So I am posting it tonight, knowing that ppl do like me to update fast, but plz review so i do have something good to see in the morning :) **

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV: **

I smiled as I browsed baby clothes. I wanted to wait till I had the baby to know if it was a boy or a girl, so for now I was free to shop for whatever I liked. Everything here was so adorable. A couple passed me by with a twin stroller. They looked so sweet, and the little kids sitting looked like perfect angels.

I knew my smile had turned wistful. Since I had always felt alone growing up, I had wanted twins. I guess I could be having twins. I mean I had asked the doc to make sure I had no clue, for as long as possible. So maybe... ugh.. who was I fooling. There was no way they would have been able to manage it so that each of the pictures showed only one baby.

Whatever.

I went back to browsing but I did not have the heart for it anymore.

I stepped outside the mall to realize that it was raining. Not hard, and it was not cold. The kind of rain I liked. The kind of rain I had danced in, played in, and jumped around like a kid.

I walked into it without thinking. The rain felt soothing. I had no idea when the cool rain drops started mixing with my hot tears. I walked to my car and sat on its hood. Letting the rain soak me. Not feeling like going anywhere.

My thoughts turned to the first time Ruka and i had seen rain like this together, at that time we had been just friends. We had been sitting in a cafe, and he was helping me with a project. He was in his final year of a business degree while i was a first year Statistics major, who was also stupidly minoring in math. Ruka had taken pity on me and was helping with my math assignment. Just as we finished, it started raining. I was already happy on completing the assignment, and so I had run out into it. Twirling around and around, letting it soak me, enjoying the feel of rain drops on my face.

Ruka had laughed at me, then had stood beside me in the rain, getting as drenched as me, and had laughed with me. We had jumped around a lot, played so much, that we both fell sick. It had been so worth it. Then for the next week as we both recovered from terrible colds, we had either been sleeping, or talking on the phone with each other. That was when I had fallen in love with Ruka.

"Are you okay?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sweet voice of a child. I looked around to see a girl about ten yrs old standing under an umbrella with her mom. They both looked worried for me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am." I slid off the hood of my car and got in. I gave them a small wave before pulling out of the parking lot, and driving home.

* * *

I sat snuggled in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate and watching the rain lash the large picture window in my living room. It had turned into a cold thunderstorm after I had gotten home. I jumped at the door bell. I wondered who it was as I got up. I wasn't particularly expecting anyone to visit so late on a Saturday, and Natsume was out of town.

"Holy shit!" I whispered as I saw Natsume standing on my door step, totally drenched in rain.

"Get in, its pouring out there." I said as I moved aside to let him in. He just trudged in, dripping water all over. I frowned at his slumped shoulders and then I realized his lips were turning blue. _Jesus._

I grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the washroom. "Strip." I ordered. Natsume gave me a blank look. "You'll fall sick if you stay in those. You really need to warm up. Just take a quick hot shower okay? Just use these towels." I pointed to where they were on a shelf, "I'll have dry clothes outside."

He still did not seem inclined to move. I took his face in my hands. "Natsume, listen to ME! You need to get out of these clothes, NOW! Please."

He nodded without looking at me. I only left the room after he stood up and had taken off his jacket. I got him some of Ruka's clothes. Just as I placed them on the bed, I heard the shower start in the washroom. Good.

I went to the kitchen and started making coffee.

After a few minutes Natsume hugged me from behind. His hands were still cold and he was shivering. Drops of moisture from his hair fell on me, but he seemed oblivious.

"Please just let me stay like this for a while." He whispered.

I wrapped my hands around his, giving him whatever warmth I could. After a while he let go, and I turned to see him trying to towel dry his hair. His hands were still shaking. I sighed and took the towel and dried his hair for him.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked him.

"Some other time." He answered. His voice had regained some of its lost life.

Once I thought his hair was dry enough, I finished making coffee.

When I poured his, he laced it liberally with Beiley's. I scowled at him but he just shrugged, and settled on the couch in the living room. I went to my room and got him a blanket that despite his protests, I made him wrap around himself. Finally some color was returning to his face.

Usually we sat across from each other but it was obvious that he needed comfort right now so I settled next to him. Natsume extended his hand and the blanket, and pulled me close. We sat there, almost cuddling, and slowly, his shivering stopped. He kept taking small sips of his spiked coffee, while keeping his other arm tightly around me. I turned his face to me. "Tell me what happened."

I saw sadness cloud his eyes. Then to my surprise he hugged me even closer. "Sorry, but just bear with it for a while, please. As I stood at your door, I really tried but I could think of no one else."

I relaxed against him. "I don't mind. You are the only person I think of when I need sanctuary too."

"Sanctuary huh?" He said, and I could see the faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah, and don't freeze to near death next time thinking about it. You're always welcome here." I told him.

Natsume dropped his head on my shoulder. "Stop being nice. You're not the only one scared of becoming dependent you know." he said softly.

I was stunned. I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek.

I felt rather than saw him smile.

"Thanks." he murmured, and slid down until his head rested on my lap. He had closed his eyes. "Just let me stay like this for a while, then i'll leave. I promise." he whispered with closed eyes. I watched as he relaxed in sleep, and as a tear slid out from the corner of his eye.

As i watched him sleep, I realized that it was already too late for both of us. We already depended too much on each other, and right now for the life of me I could not remember why that was a bad thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**crazyanimelover326 - Thanks so much :) I am so glad u like it! I have a lot to say.. so i guess i'll be sending a proper reply to ur review soon!**

**Urhairsmellsnice - read well. there is a name u dont wanna miss though its hardly there in this chapter. **

**Venus Syrinx - I'll try for more Ruka chappies. **

**cj-the-greatest - yeah i totally agree. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - now you'll know. **

**Lanel - I missed YOU!**

**

* * *

Author Note: I know I am evil.. but i found it great that I had everyone worrying abt Natsume :) yes this chapter will tell u so no need to be mad at me. Do REVIEW!**

* * *

Mikan woke up with a jerk. She looked around disoriented, then realized that she had fallen asleep in the living room. Natsume was still sleeping, his head resting in her lap. She stretched her neck, trying to get the cricks out. Sleeping sitting up always ended up being painful. She glanced at Natsume, and a slow smile came to her lips.

The Natsume Hyugga, looked so sweet and innocent sleeping. Maybe it was just her maternal instincts coming to front a bit early, but she really wanted to protect the peace in his expression. He had looked so devastated last night that it had almost broken her heart.

She stroked his hair. He murmured in his sleep, and Mikan giggled. What she wouldn't give for one picture of him like this. It was so tempting to just grab her cellphone, and.. Natsume grabbed her hand before she could click the picture.

"Damn" she muttered softly.

He gave her a lazy grin. "Too slow!"

Mikan stuck her tongue out. Natsume chuckled and let her hand go, then sat up. Mikan stood up and stretched. When she turned around Natsume was watching her.

"What?"she asked somewhat self consciously.

"You could have just moved me or woken me up." he said.

"I know." Mikan shrugged. "I am heading for a long and hot shower. I'll put a change of clothes for you in the guest bedroom before that though, so you can take a shower too if you want." She started walking towards her room, then half turned, "You're making breakfast. I want mint tea and pancakes. There's also lemon meringue pie in the fridge that you can take out." she threw over her shoulder, and kept walking.

Natsume watched her with a mixture of amusement, adoration and respect. She had stayed by his side. His thoughts turned back to what had happened yesterday, and he felt the raw pain and fury again. He pushed it all away. He could not go there now.

He stood up and glanced at his phone only to realize someone was calling him. Scowling Natsume picked it up. It was barely after sunrise. Who wanted to talk to him this early?

"Hello" Natsume said in a neutral voice.

"Thank god you're okay Onii-san." a voice that Natsume thought he would never hear again whispered on the other end.

"Aoi?" Natsume asked in a broken voice.

"Yes... I..I am okay." Aoi said softly.

Natsume fell to his knees, holding the phone close. "Thank god.. they told me.. they said.. " he could not finish the sentence.

"I know. They want to hurt you. They always have. I am sorry it took me so long to be able to call you. I am so sorry Onii-san." Aoi said and Natsume knew she was crying.

"Its okay sweetie, its fine. As long as you're okay, its all good. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He reassured her, unmindful of the tears of joy falling from his eyes.

Aoi sniffed. "I don't have a cell, and if it wasn't for Kaori-nee-san I would have not even known what they did. She gave me your number. I am sorry Onii-san, because of me.. you came back, and still they..."

"Hey, haven't I told you not to worry about that?" Natsume said gently. "I am just so grateful that you're okay. Thats more than enough. Don't worry about anything. I'll find you, and I will get you out of there." Natsume said, his voice full of promise.

Aoi smiled and Natsume heard it in her voice. "I love you Onii-san. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"I love you too sweetie. Take care okay, and call me whenever you can, but make sure you don't get caught." - Natsume

"I won't." Aoi giggled. "They think I am too naive to do anything."

Natsume chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind when I have you with me."

"Onii-san!" Aoi said pouting.

Natsume smiled. "Can I ever say no to you?"

"Yeah that.. Shit! I have to go. Someone is coming. Love you! Bye!" Aoi snapped and hung up.

Natsume sat there holding the phone, his heart hammering, joy pulsing through him with every beat.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked him. She was standing with clothes for Natsume in her hands. Natsume was next to her in two strides, and then he hugged her. Hugged her and twirled her round and round. Mikan laughed as she held on for dear life.

When Natsume finally let her down, she looked up at him, still laughing and her eyes glittering in excitement. Natsume almost bent down to kiss her, barely remembering in time to hold back. He just hugged her again.

"She's okay. Aoi is okay." He said fervently.

Mikan's heart became very still. Though she was still smiling, inside something started to hurt.

"Aoi?" she asked carefully.

Natsume smiled brightly. "My younger sister." He ran his hands through his hair, and Mikan let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Then in moments the laughter in Natsume's eyes was replaced by raw fury.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked softly. He looked at her, and pushed away the haze of his anger.

"My family told me yesterday that Aoi was dead. They lied, and I would have believed them if our cousin hadn't told her. Kaori not only told Aoi, she also gave her my number. Come to think of it, she deliberately bumped into me yesterday. I thought she was just trying to be annoying but she must have stolen my business card then. I owe her, big time." Natsume said, and Mikan could tell it was taking him a lot of effort to be rational, and not give in to his temper.

"I am so sorry, Natsume." Mikan said softly.

Natsume gave her a grim smile. "Don't worry about it. I always knew they hated me, but they should not have brought Aoi into the middle of this." Then his look and smile turned pure evil, "It will be my pleasure to make them regret it."

Mikan's eyes widened, as she finally caught a glimpse of the Natsume, that she had only heard about in stories. She had usually just laughed at them. Yet now, as she saw the cruel twist of his mouth she knew that when Ruka had said Natsume would destroy anyone who harmed the people he loved, he had meant it literally.

Natsume's expression cleared, and Mikan wondered if maybe she had just imagined that brutal look, but then she caught the gleam in his eyes, and she knew that it had been real.

Natsume picked up the clothes that had fallen to the floor due to his impromptu hug. "Go take that long shower you wanted." He handed her the clothes back. "I'll make breakfast, but I am leaving right after so I'll be gone by the time you get out." He gave her forehead a quick kiss, "Thanks Mikan. I really would not have survived last night without you. I'm sorr..."

Natsume stopped as Mikan placed a finger on his lips. "Its okay. You'll owe me home cooked breakfast, but I want to have it with you. Just go. You have something you need to do now, right?"

Natsume smiled slightly. "Bye Mikan." He said and then swept away, grabbing his keys and phone in one fluid motion, and then he stepped out the front door and was gone. Mikan stood there for a while, her gazed fixed at the spot where he had just been. Then she shook her head, and went back into her room. Instead of the shower, Mikan just collapsed on her bed. But it was a long time before she could fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**cj-the-greatest **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Kylee-Cat **

**xxxangelHoliCxxx **

**Xx-Crimson Sakura-xX**

**Author Note: The next chapter is almost ready. If I had added that to this it would have been too long. I should be able to update again tonight. But PLEASE review both chapters :) **

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

I jumped as the doorbell rang. I really got visitors at the most unexpected of times. I opened the door to find Natsume. He was carrying quite a few bags and looking all too pleased with himself.

"Hi Mikan!"

I silently stepped aside to let him in. It had been exactly a week (as it was saturday afternoon) since I had last heard from him. Since he left on Sunday, there had been nothing. He hadn't even come to the office.

I knew I was glaring at him but he just ignored it and made himself at home. I slammed the door shut, and sat down across from him in the living room.

Natsume flashed me a smile. One that had definitely gotten many women to lay their hearts at his feet no doubt. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Mikan, I need a favour from you." Natsume said turning business like in a moment when he figured charm was not going to work.

I sighed.

"How can I be of service boss?" I asked somewhat bitterly.

Natsume actually flinched.

"I am not pulling rank on you. I really need help and I don't trust others." He said sincerely.

That flinch had gotten me to forgive him for dropping off the face of the planet for a week.

"Okay. So what do you need?" I asked. I wasn't gonna make it harder any more but i wasn't interested in making it easier either. I didn't have to.

"I have to attend a charity dinner ball tonight and I would be honoured if you would accompany me." Natsume said formally.

"Thats it?" I asked surprised.

"Uhh well.. You'll probably run into some family members of mine over there. I need to not only be with someone I can trust, but also someone who is not afraid of me and who can make me calm down when I lose my temper."

"When? You're not even saying if you lose your temper?" I asked.

Natsume sighed. "It really is a when. The only thing is I really can't let them see that they get to me. Please."

"Of course. When is this?" I asked, how could I ever say no when he asked like that.

Natsume smiled. "Tonight."

My eyes widened in horror. "Natsume!"

"Don't worry. I got you shoes and clothes, and you still have till tonight to get ready." He said innocently.

I was gonna kill him someday.

Natsume chuckled at my glare. "Why don't you see the stuff clothes first? Maybe you'll find them compensation enough?"

I could not help but inch forward when he started opening the packages he had brought.

_Oh god. _

Natsume had gotten me a black silk halter dress. But that description barely did it justice. The top was like a black silk bikini trimmed in a dark green. Below that, the dress fell down like a silky waterfall, ending just below my knees. All the edges were trimmed in dark green, and there was a dark green vine embroidered on the dress just like a belt right where the cleavage of the top ended.

I looked at him, and I knew I almost looked reverent.

Natsume smiled. "Glad you like it. Wanna see the shoes?"

I nodded, and he opened the second box. He had gotten me three inch black heels, but then again calling them that, would be saying that my dress was a just a dress.

The shiny new heels had black loops on both sides. A green ribbon, trimmed in black went through them and would wrap up all the way up my calves like gladiator sandals.

I raised my eyes to meet Natsume's triumphant ones.

"They're beautiful." I said softly.

Natsume just smiled. "I'll be here at 7:30."

I nodded, still somewhat numb. He gave me a wave and left.

_Well, I have to give him credit. The guy has amazing taste._

_

* * *

_Natsume arrived on time. He raised an amused eyebrow at the fact that i was barefoot.

I chuckled then gave a twirl to show of the dress. I had put my hair up, with curly flicks coming out a bit, simple make up and no jewelry.

"Very nice." He said with a grin.

I smiled brightly. "I just need to put on the shoes. I am terrible at tying ribbons."

"Want me to do it?" Natsume asked, with what I am sure can be called a leer.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "uh huh. I can manage."

Natsume laughed while I sat down on the couch to put on my new sandals/heels. When I was done, I stood up and grabbed the small black clutch I wanted to take, when Natsume stopped me.

"One more thing." and he handed me a box. Inside was a beautiful emerald pendant, hanging on a black ribbon. It was gorgeous and I could not accept it.

I smiled at him. "Its beautiful, but too expensive." I told him.

He laughed. Picked it out of the box, and before I could stop him, was putting it around my throat.

"Natsume!" I snapped.

He clicked the clasp in place.

"I am not keeping it." I told him.

"Then give it back later." He told me. I scowled, but could not argue with that.

"Whatever. Lets go." I said with as much calm as I could manage.

Natsume helped me put on my jacket, then we stepped into the night to attend this party of his.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Lanel - I'll wait a day to reply to ur reviews. you need the time to deal with the PM's :P **

**Kylee-Cat - Lemme know how surprised you were. **

**cj-the-greatest - Thanks so much!**

**Author Note: Okay so here is the next chapter as i promised. Umm its not finished. Or rather it does not answer all the questions but man... its already too long. So I might actually just continue whats going on here in the next chapter but i don't really want to. So if you guys think i need to answer more questions right in this scene let me know. **

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Natsume, you're going to owe me big time for this." Mikan muttered as they _finally _finished the 7 course meal.

"I know. If not for you, I would have been bored out of my mind." Natsume whispered back. _As if._ Mikan stopped herself from rolling her eyes with difficulty. Ever since they had arrived, women had been trying really hard to catch his attention. Mikan had to give him credit though, he hadn't even looked at anyone.

Natsume kept a hand on Mikan's elbow as they entered the ball room. She gave him a sidelong glance. "Why do I have a feeling that you could have avoided coming here?"

He frowned. "Maybe. But I need to speak with someone who will be attending today. Speak of the devil!" Natsume exclaimed quietly, then he steered Mikan towards a charismatic man in his late 50's talking to a group of people. He stopped when he noticed Natsume and smiled brightly.

"Natsume! Its been too long!" The man said clapping Natsume on the back.

Natsume smiled and shook the man's hand. "It really has been a while. Let me introduce you to someone, this is my friend Mikan Sakura Nogi, and Mikan this is my mentor, Mr. Kendiar Monreau."

"Nice to meet you." Mikan said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine to be meeting such a beautiful lady." Kendiar said shaking Mikan's hand. "But tell me are you related to that brat Ruka? It has been a while since I last saw him."

Mikan's face paled, but Natsume slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Ruka passed away a few months ago. Mikan's his wife." Natsume said quietly.

"Ah _mon dieu, _forgive me, my dear! I went back to France and this is the first time I have been back in over 7 years. I had no idea. I am truly sorry for your loss." Kendiar said with sincerity.

Mikan gave him a weak smile, and nodded. There really was no good reply to that.

"Come dear, you look like you need a drink and I need to catch up with Natsume." Kendiar said with a benign smile as he steered them away from the group he had been talking to previously and who had been listening to this conversation with open interest.

They took seats in a somewhat secluded alcove of the room.

Kendiar had a waiter offer champagne. Natsume took a glass, but Mikan shook her head. When she realized Kendiar looked worried, she smiled. "I am pregnant. No alcohol for me."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Kendiar took a glass for himself and ordered the waiter to get juice. "Mikan dear, you must forgive me now, but I have to speak with Natsume. He must have something important to discuss or he would not be here now. We might make you curious but please try and not to ask questions now. I am sure if he wishes to Natsume will answer you later."

Mikan nodded, and then took the drink that had just arrived for her, and settled back patiently.

"I want your help in destroying my family." Natsume said without preamble.

"I thought you wanted to leave them be. Act as family even though they disowned you." Kendiar answered.

"They told me Aoi died, just to make me stop seeing her." Natsume said coldly.

Kendiar's features hardened. "That was a mistake." he said with venom, "It seems my return is well timed. How completely do you want to destroy them? Cut off the knees, or chop of the head?"

"Knees. I do like some of them." Natsume answered, though it was obvious he was not happy about letting them off easy.

"You always were too soft hearted." Kendiar said with a shake of his head.

Natsume smirked. "I can name a lot of people who would beg to differ."

"Let them beg. I care not." Kendiar snapped back. "How old is Aoi now?"

"She turns 17 in a month." - Natsume

"Very well. We need to make preparations. She will be with us on the day of her b'day." Kendiar smiled and Mikan knew where Natsume had learned his super scary/evil smile.

"I will be leaving now. If you hadn't caught me today I would have gone back to France tomorrow morning. I need to make arrangements on my end." Kendiar said.

"I know. Why do you think I came here?" Natsume said with an easy smile.

"Indeed. Why would you attend this of all parties without an ulterior motive. Would you like to leave with me?" Kendiar asked.

"No. I need to make sure Mikan has some fun first." -Natsume

Kendiar raised an eyebrow. "If some of the people whom we both know always attend, even if they are forever late, see you here, it shall not be pretty."

"For them." Natsume said icily.

Kendiar shrugged. Then he took Mikan's hand and kissed her knuckles. "It was a pleasure meeting you m'dear. I hope to see you more in my suddenly extended stay here. Goodbye!" with a nod to Natsume, Kendiar strode away.

"He's interesting." Mikan mused.

Natsume smiled. "That he is."

They sat together chatting about nothing in general for a while more. Mikan had questions but she knew that this was not the place, and if Natsume wanted to tell her, he would whenever he was ready. Many people came and greeted Natsume, but none stayed too long since he seemed as if he was interested in only talking to Mikan.

"Are you seriously going to use me as an excuse to not talk with any of these people?" Mikan asked after a while.

Natsume smiled enigmatically. "I am spending quality time with my date. Nothing wrong with that."

Mikan nearly choked on her drink. Once she stopped coughing, she gave him an annoyed look. "Please don't make jokes like that, especially when I just took a sip."

Natsume chuckled. "C'mon. Lets dance for a while, then get out of here. I think I have stayed here enough."

He stood up and Mikan followed suit, but she said "Why not just leave then? Why do I have to dance?" she pouted.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember your husband telling me that you enjoyed dancing. Now why would I drag you to a ball and not even give you a chance to dance?"

Mikan took the hand he had offered, but said nothing else till they reached the dance floor, and Natsume placed one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. Then she gave him a slow smile.

"Do you know that the first time I danced with Ruka, he got a black eye?" she asked.

Natsume's eyes brightened. "Haven't heard that one. Go on."

"This was when we were friends. You do know that it took him a year of being friends to ask me out right?" - Mikan

"Oh definitely. He said he was in love with you the first day he met you. Everytime he did not muster up the courage to ask you out, who do you think had to listen to him whining?" - Natsume

Mikan giggled. "Poor you." She said without an ounce of pity. "Anyways, we went to a club. There were six or seven of us. So we danced a lot and drank a lot. Later in the night, I was dancing with Ruka, and I kinda twirled away to get a drink, and he grabbed some guy's girlfriend thinking it was me." - Mikan

"The boyfriend punched him?" - Natsume asked with a smirk.

"Nope, the girl did. The boyfriend just pulled her back and started dancing so close to her that no one could grab her anymore. Heck, she was barely visible. I had returned just in time to see that priceless scene. I laughed so much, I actually cried. Ruka did not forgive me for a week." Mikan said with a chuckle.

"Well if I end up with a shiner tonight, I'll know who to blame." Natsume said, his eyes dancing in amusement. Then suddenly his expression vanished. Just like that, everything was gone from his face.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked softly.

He looked back at her, and said. "Trouble." They moved off the dancefloor, and just as they reached the bar, a man stepped in their way.

"Natsume, long time no see!" the man said with a smirk.

"Not long enough." Natsume said with a charming smile. Mikan let out a small 'heh'. The man glared at her.

"Tell your doll to be careful." he said coldly.

"Why? You're too dazzled to speak directly to her?" Natsume drawled.

This time Mikan actually chuckled.

"No, I have no wish to speak to a woman hanging on the arm of her husband's best friend, before everyone even knows that the man is dead." The man spat.

Mikan felt Natsume tense, but before he could react, she tightened her grip on his hand, holding him back.

"Its okay. I understand _dear_." She said in a sweet voice to the man who had just insulted her. "I would be jealous of whoever's with Natsume too. But he really is not on that team, so you should give up." Then she gave him a once over, "Yeah, even if you go under a surgeon's knife, its not gonna happen. He really is too picky. Sorry." Then she gave him another bright smile, and calmly steered Natsume around him, and to the bar.

Natsume was shaking and at first Mikan thought he would turn and give a piece of his mind to the guy, but then she realized he was shaking with barely suppressed laughter. Thats when Mikan realized that Natsume wasn't the only one. When the man had insulted her he had raised his voice and everyone around them had fallen silent, so her speech had been heard by a lot of people, all of whom were now trying hard not to laugh.

Then someone chuckled and tried to conceal it as a cough, but that was all that was needed. Almost everyone burst out laughing. The man that had insulted her stormed out, his face bright red. Thats when even Natsume laughed out loud.

"Dear god, you're amazing!" Natsume said raising the glass, the bartender had just placed in front of him, and toasting her. Mikan gave him a wicked smile. "I thought I would snap at him, but what you did.. priceless!"

"So thats the guy you knew you would get mad at?" Mikan asked.

"Him or his dad. Both are equally annoying, though at least Uncle has more class." Natsume said in distaste.

Mikan raised her eyebrows but Natsume did not explain. Mikan sighed. "Lets go. I want ice cream on the way home though."

Natsume smiled. "Your wish is my command."

On their way out, almost everyone gave Mikan warm smiles. It seemed that her little speech had been very well received by the audience.

* * *

**Author Note: Aghh.. what the heck. I'll answer one question here. that stupid cousin of Natsume's was the reason he knew he would lose his temper. I guess he did a good job in getting mikan to prevent that. Other than that i was also asked why natsume's so happy. He had just found out that Kendiar was in the country and so he could get his help. Thats why. **

**I know its pretty bad to give info like this but I dont know if i can put it in the next chapter n it might not even be relevant by then. So this is my way of doing it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Kylee-Cat **

**cj-the-greatest **

**xxxangelHoliCxxx**

**Lanel **

**Author Note: I am so SORRY! I said this chapter would have Natsume's story.. but it doesn't. It was already too long and i am too tired. but next chapter for sure. This one will make you more curious though, but it also has some hints. The choice is yours, if you want you can wait to read till i put up the next chapter. **

**Of course my idea is to tell me what you think Natsume's story is, in the reviews, and I'll announce the winner according to who came the closest. :) **

**Cheers!**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV**

I scowled at my computer screen. The numbers which usually made perfect sense were confusing me. AAGHHHHH I screamed in my head in pure frustration. I knew why nothing made sense and why I was so completely irritated. But knowing something does not mean you can fix it. It just makes you feel even more angry to know whats wrong and still sit there, able to do absolutely nothing.

It had been three weeks since I had last seen Natsume. No, thats not true. He had come to the office three times, and each time he had come to see me. It was not the fact that I had not spent more than five minutes with him combining all three visits that was driving me crazy, it was the fact that I had met the ruthless businessman instead of my friend. He had put up walls around him, and I could not look past them to the person inside, not even to check if he was okay.

"Thats not called working." Someone said quietly.

I jumped, and then turned, about to tell them to mind their own damned business when I realized whose voice it was.

Speak of the devil.

"Natsume!"I could not keep the happy note from my voice.

Natsume gave me a small smile, then slipped inside my cubicle and perched on my desk. Even though I had a cubicle and not a separate cabin, mine (by chance/luck or Natsume) was somewhat secluded and actually could be even more private than the glass walled cabin Yuu had.

"How're you doing?"I asked him.

He looked fine at first glance, but there were stress lines on his face.

Natsume sighed. "What is it with everyone asking me the same thing?" he grumbled.

"Maybe because you don't look all that fine?" I asked innocently.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Natsume said acidly.

I shook my head at him and leaned back in my chair. "Is there anything I can do that would make it better?" I asked him sincerely.

Natsume smiled and this time it was genuine. "You already did." He straightened up, and started to leave but I caught his hand. I could not help it. Natsume turned back. "Be careful okay?" I said softly.

I saw his gaze soften, and he came back and knelt in front of me, and then slowly, carefully he hugged me.

When he finally let go, I knew I had tears in my eyes. He scowled.

"Its not me, I swear! Its the hormonal overload." I told him with my hand on my heart.

Natsume chuckled.

"I'll explain it all, kay? Just give me some time. Next week this will be finished." Then Natsume stood up and left. Leaving me wondering why he thought he had to explain to me, and why I had not told him otherwise. I pushed it away from my mind. Thinking was not helping any so I refused to do that anymore.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

Walking away from Mikan is becoming harder and harder. Every time she's worried about me, every time I hug her, every time she hugs me back, every time she looks at me and happiness lights up her eyes, I fall for her even more. I fell for her years ago and not even years of separation helped. Staying close was definitely not going to get me over her. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. Now was not the time. I could not lose concentration, since I was so close. So close...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Its done." Kendiar said triumphantly as he hung up the phone.

Natsume smiled coldly. "I guess we have to go see the company we just too over and greet its management."

Kendiar chuckled. "I am going to enjoy this."

Kendiar's prediction turned out to be true. He did enjoy it a lot when they went to the Hyugga Mansion (Old Japanese Style) and informed them of the take over and the fact that the were all effectively now only employees in the company that had belonged to them for generations. Since the company also owned most of the Hyugga property rather than individuals, if Natsume wanted it so, they would be on the streets.

"Is that why you came here? to brag?" Mrs. Hyugga, Natsume's grandmother asked coldly.

"I came here to take my sister." Natsume answered.

"We told you that she is gone." snapped Ryou. (the cousin who Mikan had met at the ball.)

"Aoi is alive and well. I will have you arrested if you utter something like that again. Don't forget you won't have the Hyugga clout to gt you out of trouble anymore." Natsume said icily.

Mrs. Hyugga turned cold eyes to Ryou. "You told him Aoi died?"

Ryou looked away. "Answer ME!" she snapped angrily.

"Yes Grandmother." Ryou said without looking at her.

For a moment Mrs. Hyugga was silent then she bowed to Natsume.

"No matter how much I dislike you, that is not something that should have happened." she said her gaze on the floor.

"Always truthful dearest grandmother. Please rise." Natsume said coolly.

"Yes I know you would not have allowed it, but Uncle Kiris had no problem with it. Ryou is a rabid dog without a leash and so I had to put him on one." Natsume finished.

Ryou started to speak, but he was back handed by Mrs. Hyugga so hard that his ears rang. "I do not allow lies in my family. Do not speak until spoken to."

Kendiar raised an amused brow at the old woman. She really was something else.

"Bring Aoi." Mrs. Hyugga said to one of the girls sitting to the side. Natsume realized it was Kaori.

They all waited silently until Aoi arrived. Her eyes brightened when she saw Natsume and she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Onii-san!" Aoi said happily. Natsume smiled and had her sit next to him.

"Grandmother, we only ever agreed on two things. Aoi was to be cared for and the family name not insulted. I hope you understand why I wil not leave my sister here any longer. When I left we agreed that it was best for her to be raised by a family. I could always stay in touch. Now i can take better care of her, not to mention I really do wish to spend more time with her. I hope you do not object that I take her to live with me from now on?" Natsume said calmly.

"Will she visit?" Mrs. Hyugga asked, and for the first time the woman showed emotion. No matter how much she hated Natsume, she had always loved Aoi.

"Aoi can and will visit anytime she wants to. I will refuse her nothing." Natsume answered.

"Very well. She can go with you." Mrs. Hyugga said softly. Aoi hugged her.

"Thanks Grandma!" Aoi said happily as she settled back next to Natsume.

Mrs. Hyugga gave a rare smile to her granddaughter.

"What about the company?" she said turning all business.

"Well I did take it over all well and good, but I have no interest in running it. I will only be a stakeholder, albeit one who owns more than 50% shares. It can run whatever way it used to. I will not step in as long as it is making profits." Natsume answered.

"Very well. I agree." Mrs. Hyugga said calmly. "But I do have a question. Why are you not destroying us when you finally have the chance?"

"Because I never hated you all. You might have done a terrible job of it but you are the only family I have left." Natsume said as he stood up. "This is my card. Please have Aoi's things delivered. I am sure she can tell someone what she wants over the phone. The rest can stay for when she visits."

Mrs. Hyugga took his card and handed it to Kaori. She took it without a word.

Mrs. Hyugga walked them to the car. When they reached there, she motioned to Natsume to step closer. "No matter what, the reasons I have for disliking you have never had anything to do with you and you know it. I can never like you because your face reminds me of him, but I do respect the man you have become. You are nothing like your father."

Natsume smiled sadly. "I know that this is your way of somewhat accepting me, and I appreciate it more than you can imagine. But I am exactly like him, you just never took the time to know him." Then with a small bow to his grandmother, Natsume got in the car (limo but not the too long one) and they finally put Hyugga mansion behind them.

Aoi cheered. Natsume and Kendiar laughed.

Natsume then gave a package to Aoi. She gave him a bright smile and then ripped it open. Her eyes widened at her new phone. Natsume smiled, as she hugged her iPhone 4.

"Thank you!" she said happily, tears glittering in her eyes.

Natsume scowled. "No crying."

Aoi smiled and slipped in next to him and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Natsume said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kendiar chuckled. "Well Natsume you have your sister, and the Hyugga's are on a wheelchair. My work is done. I am going back to France tomorrow."

Before Natsume could reply, Aoi pouted. "I haven't seen you in years uncle and you're leaving already?"

Kendiar smiled. "I'll send you tickets to come to France soon."

Aoi frowned. "Will Onii-sn come?"

"If you want me to." Natsume said easily.

"All right uncle. You have a deal!" Aoi said in her best business tone.

Kendiar laughed. "She really takes after you Natsume. Gets everything in a deal and then acts as if she is doing the other person a favor."

Natsume chuckled. "She is my baby sister after all."

They were still teasing each other when they finally reached Tokyo and Natsume's apartment. He had turned the guest room into Aoi's room, and she loved it. Natsume smiled as he finally felt like a piece that had been missing from his heart had clicked back into place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Urhairsmellsnice - parts of it work.. but not all. it helped me write the actual plot better though :) **

**cj-the-greatest - ur idea actually got me thinking in that direction.. n i loved that plot line.. but nopes. **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Josephine B.C - it was a good idea.. but.. nope. **

**Just-So-U-Know **

**Kylee-Cat - kinda true.. but really general. still a good guess :) **

**anime freak  
**

**mikan's mom - thanks for the reviews!**

**xxxangelHoliCxxx**

* * *

**Author Note: SO... Umm i cant decide on a winner. I am just glad that all of you shared ideas. It was because of reading those that I was able to figure out what I really wanted to do. THANKS!**

**Ok so I tried to go back and read to make sure i wasn't contradicting myself in this chapter and it seemed like I am not. If i did mess up, please let me know. Oh and sorry this chapter is kinda long but somehow I don't think you guys are going to mind ;) **

**Finally, Natsume's story! I hope you guys like it! and I wonder how many people it'll surprise :) **

**

* * *

**

**Next Morning**

**Natsume's POV: **

Kendiar had decided to stay till Aoi's birthday (which was in three more days) before leaving for France. Today he was taking her shopping since she had left most of her stuff at the mansion. I headed over to Mikan's place.

I called her when i was right outside her house. She picked up on the third ring. "Morning Natsume! Now be quick or I'll be late for work."

I parked the car in front of her house. "Morning, and I already told them we're not coming in today."

"You're not the boss of me." she snapped. I chuckled and I knew she was mentally cursing herself for that one.

"Interesting choice of words." I told her sarcastically as I strode to her front door, and rang the door bell.

"Is that you?" she asked irritably.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I responded.

Mikan opened the door, flicked her phone shut, gave me a really sweet smile, and then slammed the door in my face.

I should have known better than to annoy her early in the morning. This time I knocked.

After a few minutes she opened the door. She was smiling but this time it was genuine and not the super sweet/creepy one from before. If I ever told her that, I am sure she would do much more than slam a door in my face. Maybe I will give it a try sometime.

"Can I come in?" I asked politely. If I had been one step closer than I had been, i would have a broken nose right now. I was not taking any chances.

"Yes." she sighed and walked back in.

I entered and closed the door behind me. I took off my jacket, and I saw Mikan raise an eyebrow as she noticed that I was wearing a black and green patterned shirt over jeans.

"So you were serious about skipping work?" she asked.

"Definitely." I answered. Mikan gave me a long speculative look.

"Well then, now there is no need for me to rush. I am going to change." she said, indicating her formal clothes with a sweep of her hand. "You owe me home cooked breakfast, and since today is a rare occasion when I don't feel queasy in the morning, get cooking." Mikan ordered and strode to her room.

I was whipping crepe batter when she came back out. She was wearing white leggings and the strapless purple top we had bought together, the last time I had taken her shopping.

I indicated the hot chocolate I had already made and she picked up her mug. She took a sip and smiled. "You make the best hot chocolate ever."

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee before going back to the batter. Mikan pulled out strawberries from the fridge and started cutting them in thin slices.

"I thought I was doing the cooking." I said teasingly.

"I am not gonna stand here and be bored." she answered without looking up.

We worked together in companionable silence, and soon had an amazing breakfast ready. Strawberry and banana crepes, with whipped cream and caramel on top. We sat down to eat and i swear both of us literally inhaled the food. One minute it was there and the next it was gone and we were full.

"I guess we were hungrier than we thought." Mikan said with a contented sigh.

I chuckled, and stood up. I took the dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher. She leaned back in her chair watching me. When I was done I walked with her to the living room.

"Story time." I said quietly as we settled opposite each other on the couches.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Its the first time I am telling this to anyone, so just bear with it if it seems blunt." Natsume said. Mikan nodded.

"My parents met during high school. Kendiar is half French, and so the Hyugga family was highly opposed to the match. They ran away from home, got caught, and dragged back. Kendiar was made to leave the country, while Mom was locked up in the mansion. She's the youngest child of my grandmother and upto this point was her favorite. When they realized that she was pregnant, they wanted her to have an abortion, but she threatened them with suicide. So I was born."

"For the next six years we lived in the Hyugga mansion. Mom loved me, even hough everyone else hated me. I had the legendary Hyugga eyes you see. Had this happened a few generations ago, I would have been made the head of the family just on the basis of my eye color. Can you imagine how much it galled my uncles that their half breed nephew had them?" Natsume said, but there was still no emotion in his voice.

"When I turned seven, they tried to get Mom to agree to a marriage. She refused. The guy was a friend of my uncle's and very very persistent. He was also smart. He told mom he only wanted to marry her for the name. He would let her look for dad. She agreed. She wanted to take me with her, but that might have blown the cover, so she told me the truth and left." Natsume sighed.

"I don't know what happened, except, her new husband died in a car crash 6 months after her wedding, she came back and some months later she gave birth to Aoi. When Aoi was a month old, Mom tried to commit suicide. I was the one who found her." a haunted look came in Natsume's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"I made her promise to never do it again. Two days before she was to be released from the hospital, somehow Kendiar managed to visit us. He had spent all these years trying to make himself successful enough to be able to take her away. Now he was and he did. No one could stop him."

A strange smile came on Natsume's face. "I'll never forget the look on my grandmother's face when he told her that if her care included pushing Kaoru so much that she tried to kill herself, then Kaoru was definitely better off without her. Grandmother gave in, but she wouldn't let Aoi go. No matter what. Oh and she also decided that from now on she would never acknowledge Kendiar's existence. When he went with me yesterday, she really did act as if he was part of the furniture."

"Mom would never leave her baby with them, and I knew it. So I made her go. I told her that I would stay. I could take care of my baby sister. Somehow Kendiar made her agree to it. They left Japan and mom has never come back. My grandmother has many faults but she loved mom and now she loved Aoi. To her it was starting over with mom, but me.. well I was the bad influence on her dear daughter all over again. But the only way she could keep Aoi was if she kept me too and she knew it. Lets just say it made for an interesting childhood. We still visited France a lot, but somehow it became me and Aoi against everyone. Mom loves us but she can only be happy when she's with Kendiar. Kendiar cares a lot too, but I guess we just learned to stand together."

Natsume sighed again as he leaned back in his chair.

"I met Ruka in France too. His mom is a friend of Kendiar's. He moved here and we went to high school together. I finished a year early, and then because my uncles were so worried I might take over the family, my grandmother disowned me. I was going to college anyways. In all vacations I went to France with Aoi, avoiding that mansion entirely. When I went to San Francisco, I wanted to take Aoi with me, but I wasn't allowed. I went on my own, since Aoi said it was okay. Now that I returned, I had had enough. It just took for me to take over their company for them to give me my sister."

Natsume dropped his head on the back of the sofa completely and closed his eyes.

"There, now you see why I was so vehement in teaching them a lesson? and at the same time I can't completely hurt them. They always treated Aoi well. That I'll be forever grateful for." Natsume said and still his voice was empty. Devoid of all emotion as if this speech had been about someone he didn't even know.

"So your Mom..?" Mikan murmured.

"is in France, yes, and I don't call Kendiar dad coz.. well.. we never got to that point when I was younger.. and then" Natsume shrugged, "Aoi calls him uncle... I guess we do understand each other, and in a way, such things are not necessary anymore."

"I am so sorry Natsume." Mikan said softly.

"Its fine. It could have been way worse. At least my parents are together and happy." Natsume said without opening his eyes.

"Idiot." Mikan said from next to him. Natsume opened his eyes, to find that she had moved seats. "if it was so fine, then why do you look so sad?"

Natsume gave her a long look, saying nothing. Then unexpectedly he chuckled. "What were you thinking taking statistics as a major? You should have been in psychology."

Mikan looked surprised for a moment. "Here I am trying to be.."

"Don't." Natsume said placing a finger on her lips.

"Lets just go. I want you to meet my sister." Natsume stood up, and extended his hand. Mikan took it, realizing that he was at his limit. Somethings were better off left unsaid for the time being. Still her grip was tight on his hand as they left her home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**THANKS A LOT FOR GIVING ME 100+ REVIEWS! **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest **

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel- **

**Urhairsmellsnice**

**mikan12345 **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**chiutane13 **

**mikan's mom **

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: Again a long chapter but i hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Ooh and some parts in this are inspired from the story Bringing You Your Happiness by crazyanimelover326. Thanks a lot!**

**PS: Lanel.. Where are you? I miss :( **

**

* * *

**

**1 month Later:**

Natsume looked up as someone placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.

"Why're you still here?" he asked Mikan as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"In case you've forgotten I am also leaving for France in two days. I want to finish everything I can before then." Mikan said with a smirk.

"Its 2 in the damned morning." Natsume said scowling.

"I could say the same to you." Mikan shrugged.

"Uh huh, and there is no difference between the two of us." Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "I take my work seriously." she said haughtily and then walked out of the office. Natsume ran his hand through his hair. _What had he said to set her off? _He honestly could not remember. This was the third night in a row that he was spending at work and his brain was only full of financial jargon.

"Just say that you're sorry when you see her next." Anna said as she walked in through the door that Mikan had left open.

Natsume sighed. "Uh huh. With my luck she'll ask 'for what'?"

Anna gave him a sympathetic look, and then placed the stack of papers she was carrying on his desk.

"This is all the stuff you wanted printed. If you finish all this tonight, then you should be free completely by tomorrow night." Anna told him.

Natsume grinned. "I always did like a good race against time." Then he leaned back in his chair. "Thats all for tonight. You should go home now."

Anna nodded and left.

It was 5 am when Natsume was finally done. He looked into Mikan's cubicle to find her shutting off her laptop.

"You're done?" he asked. Mikan nodded as she stood up. Her gaze slid over Natsume's face, taking in the slightly red eyes and the lines of stress.

"You're not driving home in this shape." she told him.

Natsume shrugged. "I have to be back by 10 am. If I had clothes I would have crashed at a hotel, but since I don't, not much choice."

"Sure there is. C'mon, I am taking you home." Mikan said taking his hand. Natsume sighed, but decided not to waste energy on arguing.

When they entered her house, Mikan pointed to the door of the guest bedroom. "Just crash. I'll wake you up at 9. That should give you enough time to shower, eat and still be back on time."

Natsume nodded, and walked away. He had taken off his jacket and tie before he even reached the door. Mikan had no doubt that he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

She rubbed her eyes. If she fell asleep, she would never be able to wake him up. Unlike Natsume she had today off to pack for the trip that started tomorrow so she could sleep after he left for work.

**Mikan's POV **

I took a long hot shower, and then dressed in a simple cotton dress. It was 6 am. I opened up my suitcases, and started packing. It was 8 by the time i was done. I frowned at the clock. I swear it took too long to pack, but apparently it hadn't.

I called Aoi.

"Hello?" she murmured sleepily into the phone. I smiled. I had become really good friends with the girl in the past month.

"Rise and Shine!" I said cheerily.

"So says the person who hasn't gone to bed yet." Aoi grumbled and I heard her get up.

"Yeah well, I was hoping you could bring some of your brother's clothes over. I made him sleep here since your place is another 20 minutes drive and he only has till 10 am." I asked.

"Again? Dear God! If I knew he would have to work so much I would never have made him agree to go on this trip." Aoi said unhappily.

"You know he's happy to go with you." I said reassuringly.

"With you, you mean." Aoi said snidely.

I rolled my eyes. "If I remember right, you're the one who dragged me into going. Natsume did not care that much either way. Anyhow, please get his clothes here before 9. I am making breakfast."

"Why didn't you say you were cooking earlier? I would have come running in my pajamas." Aoi said with a chuckle. "See ya!" she said cheerily and hung up.

I sighed. She was definitely interesting.

**Normal POV**

Mikan made waffles, with fresh cherries, and hash browns. By the time the first waffle was done, Aoi was there. She was dressed in capris, and a loose blue dress like shirt. She carried a small suitcase.

"Whats all that?" Mikan asked her, after Aoi gave her a hug.

"I brought extra clothes, he does stay here an awful lot." Aoi said with a shrug. Mikan chuckled, and took the suitcase from her, and carried it to the room Natsume was asleep in.

He was lying face down on the covers, wearing just his trousers. The rest of his clothes were strewn on the floor, and he was still wearing his shoes. Mikan placed the suitcase near the foot of the bed. Then tugged off his shoes, and covered him with a blanket. Then with one last look at him, she went back outside. Aoi had already helped herself to a waffle and put in more batter for the second one.

Mikan chatted with Aoi till it was time to wake up Natsume. Since she had just served herself a waffle, it was Aoi who decided to go. It took her five minutes to wake Natsume up. She came out looking annoyed. "He owns the place and yet he works so much." she groused starting to fill up a plate of food for him.

"Trust me he would never let an employee work this much. He almost blew up on me for staying in late." Mikan said amused.

"Whatever. I am glad we get to relax for a while now." Aoi said.

"What have you done but relax these past few days, pray tell?" Natsume said with a smirk as he came out of the room. He had just come from a shower, and was wearing just his trousers and had a towel thrown over his shoulders. Mikan stared at him. He was perfectly muscled with six pack abs and all. Natsume noticed and grinned.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly. Mikan frowned at him. "When in hell do you get the time to work out?" she asked bluntly.

Aoi laughed. "Wow! that was a killer drop. I guess not everyone is susceptible to your charm."

Natsume chuckled, and sat down at the table with them. Mikan stood up and came behind him, took the towel from his shoulders, and started drying his hair. Natsume just leaned back, letting her do what she wanted.

When his hair was dry, he started eating his waffle. By the time Mikan was half done hers, he was finished.

"Did you even taste that?" Mikan asked amused.

"Nope! Just smelled it." Natsume threw over his shoulder as he headed back in to get dressed.

5 minutes later he was back and fully dressed. "I'll see you tonight!" he said to Aoi, "and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." he said to Mikan and headed out the door.

Aoi and Mikan looked at each other. "Whirlwind." they said at the same time and laughed.

"You should sleep too Mikan. I'll help you pack when you get up. There's lots of time since our flight leaves at 4 am tomorrow morning." Aoi said.

"I packed already. I am going to bed though. I really am in no condition to pull all nighters." Mikan said as she stood up. Aoi nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Want me to wake you up?"

"No, I'll be fine." Mikan said. Aoi gave her a hug and then she shooed her to her room, saying that she would clean up and then see herself out.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I sat in my seat feeling really edgy. I had never liked flights, and now i just felt plain weird and nervous. Natsume was already out cold. According to Aoi, he had come home at midnight last night, packed, and then come to pick me up. It really was no surprise that he had fallen asleep as soon as he had sat down in the plane.

I had woken up at 4 pm yesterday, but hadn't slept since then. So now I had been awake for 12 hrs, and i was getting really tired but I felt too keyed up to rest. I knew I was having the jitters and honestly there were so many reasons that I did not even want to think about them.

It had been 43 minutes since take off and I was pacing the aisle. I felt so impatient. Aoi's seat was the one right behind mine, and she was napping. _I wanted to scream, I felt so locked up. _

I paused for a moment next to Natsume, and to my surprise he opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he extended his hand in a universal 'come here' gesture. I went closer and he yanked me onto his lap. Then to my amazement, he undid his seatbelt, loosened it, and then clicked it shut around the both of us. Then he pressed the recliner button, and the seat slipped backwards, and the footstool came up. I found myself sprawled over him. Before I could even say one word, he had dropped back to sleep.

I moved around a bit until I was comfortable. Natsume did not even stir. So now I was lying down on my side between his legs, with my torso resting on his. It seemed so.. shoujo manga-ish.. that i almost giggled. He had one arm behind my back, with his hand resting on my waist. Slowly, weird as this was, it calmed me down. I rested my head on his shoulder, and slipped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I was going to rest for just a minute, so that his sleep became deeper and i didn't wake him when I got up. Just for a minute.

**Aoi's POV **

I woke up from my nap feeling refreshed and wide awake. I leaned forward to ask Mikan, if I could borrow her e-reader to realize that she was gone. I stood up and stretched. She must be around somew... My eyes landed on Mikan, from where she was sleeping in my brother's lap. Well kind of. She was sleeping on him in his completely reclined seat. His arms were around her, hands clasped at her waist, and she had one arm around him, while the other was resting on his chest.

_They looked so CUTE! _

I flicked out my phone and took a picture. Then I grabbed one of the air plane blankets and covered them with it.

I settled into Mikan's empty seat, and pulled out the KOBO e-reader from her handbag. I was sure she wouldn't mind too much.

When an air hostess fretted over them, I just told her that Mikan was pregnant, and had been restless and bro had been overworking himself to take this vacation, and then pointed out how cute they looked together. I guess she thought so too, and they did have the seatbelt on. She just left me instructions to wake them up and make sure they got on separate seats if the weather turned bad. I kinda felt bad for deceiving her, but hey, I hadn't lied. I had just let her assume, and given her the puppy dog eyes. Shrug.

I settled in to read glad that I had nearly a thousand books to choose from. It turned out to be just as good, since my companions slept through the entire 12 hr flight and only woke up when they had to get on separate seats for landing.

Honestly, I did not mind. Seeing them both look so peaceful was worth it. The picture of course made awesome icing on the cake._ kekeke. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest **

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel- **

**chiutane13 **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**mikan12345**

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**koni - Thanks a lot and I'll try :)**

**cuddie23 - Thank you! and do review again!**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV: **

I exited the plane still half asleep, and went through immigration in the same haze. It was only when we reached the luggage belt, that I started feeling somewhat awake. By the time we finally had our luggage and came to the waiting lounge I was completely awake. Yet as I saw the person standing next to Kendiar, I rubbed my eyes, afraid that I was dreaming.

Mrs. Ava Nogi gave me a bright smile so completely like her son's that I knew she was real. Without thinking I ran towards her, stopping right in front of her, and she hugged me tightly.

"_Cherie_, it is so good to see you!" She exclaimed with the loving motherly smile that I loved. No one had smiled like that at me before her.

I kissed both her cheeks. "And you, Mother!" I said with a smile.

Ava had been really sick when Ruka had gotten into that accident, and I thought she was still in the hospital. I was really glad to see that she had recovered even though she seemed frail.

Besides us Kendiar was greeted by Aoi and Natsume, and then I realized that another lady was here. She gave both Natsume and Aoi hugs and I knew who it was. Aoi looked so much like her that without the age difference they could be twins.

"Mikan, this is my MOM!" Aoi said happily as she introduced me to Kaoru Monreau.

I smiled, and stepped forward to shake her hand. Kaoru gave me a sweet smile and shook my hand warmly.

"It is nice to see you. I hope my children have not bothered you too much." Kaoru said with a grin.

"Mom!" Aoi whined while Natsume rolled his eyes. I chuckled as I realized she had just been pulling Aoi's leg.

From the airport, I went home with Ava, while Natsume and Aoi went with their parents.

My eyes met Ava's in the cab as we drove into the driveway of her house, and we shared a sad look. The last time I had been here, was over a year ago, and it hadn't been a cab, but her son and my husband driving us. We said nothing until we were both seated in the living room. She owned a small stucco house, with a beautiful rose garden in the front and an astounding japanese garden in the back.

"How have you been doing?" Ava asked me as a maid brought us tea.

I was silent for a moment and then answered her honestly, "I would not be fine if not for Natsume. He.. he makes me feel alive again."

Ava smiled. "I am glad to hear that. If I had not been in the hospital already with doctors threatening me that if I came to Japan you would have to arrange another funeral, I would have been at your side this entire time. I am really sorry that I could not be there for you." There were tears in her eyes.

I took her hand in mine. It had not been so frail the last time I had been here.

"Its okay. I am glad that you're better now. If anything would have happened to you too..." I could not bear to finish that sentence.

Ava chuckled. "I will be fine, dear. I am much stronger than I look. I have to see my grandchild grow up too after all." she said with a small glance at my stomach. I blushed.

"When did you find out?" she asked me. I had given her the news a few days after finding out myself, but not any details. How could I make her worry by telling her I had fainted? I hadn't talked to her since either. Some good daughter in law I was.

So now I told her all that had happened after Ruka had left me.

She listened without interrupting. I even told her how I had sonly been able to sleep after Natsume had pulled me onto his lap in this flight.

"You feel guilty?" Ava asked kindly.

"Ava, I.. Ruka's not here.. yet here I am almost flirting with his friend.. acting as if its all completely fine. I am not even..." I started but she interrupted me before I could finish.

"Darling, so what if you're not sad anymore? Do you really think Ruka would ever want you to be sad? I say its a very good thing that you are moving on. What sort of a mother will you be if you can't even smile at the thought of your child? Ignore anyone who says anything bad to you. I know my son would be jumping for joy that you are doing okay. I know he would kill Natsume if he was here, but he's not, so like me, he would be glad that you are not alone."

I watched Ava with tears in my eyes. "Why are you all so nice to me?" I whispered.

"You're family _cherie." _Ava said sweetly. I hugged her, crying. She hugged me back, holding me close until I stopped crying.

She wiped away my tears. "I could see nothing between you and Natsume, but if ever there is something, please give it a chance. You both deserve happiness and if itswith each other, then so be it."

I blushed. "I don't understand what he feels for me." I said softly. "I think he is very kind, and a very good friend, but I don't know if he is that way to only me or to everyone of his friends."

Ava sighed, and for the first time she looked worried. "Natsume hasn't had any friends close to him other than Ruka. He never even really opened up to Kendiar, who is his father by the way. So I have no idea. He is very loyal though, and if he thinks of you as a friend, you can trust him."

"I know his history. He told me." I said quietly.

Ava looked at me in shock. "Well then, he must truly consider you a friend. In that case do not worry about anything. No one can know the future, but Natsume would do anything for Ruka or Aoi, and now you as well, I think."

I smiled. Ava smiled back. "Now off with you. You need rest. Take a relaxing bath, and then a nap. I'll wake you up later."

I chuckled at her bossy tone. My real mother had passed away when I was two and so Ava was the only real mother I had ever known. (My step mother really did not count.) Then stood up and headed upstairs to _Ruka_ and my room. I wiped away the tear that slid down my cheek, and headed up to _my _room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do now own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**babee-angel **

**mikan12345**

**cj-the-greatest **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**Urhairsmellsnice**

**Author Note: I know I said this one would have a flash back but it doesn't. It makes the premise for the flashback in the next chapter though. Sorry for that and I'll try and update soon so everyone can have more Ruka :) **

**

* * *

**

"Come on Mikan, please!" Aoi whined.

Mikan scowled. "Aoi, I am not going to the Eiffel Tower with you guys. Non negotiable."

Aoi turned to Ava. "Aunt, you have to convince her. Its a week long vacation and she already spent the last two days home. Not that I am saying there is anything wrong in spending time with you, but still.. I want to go shopping after the tower, and Onii-san isn't that much fun for that. I need a girl with me, I want Mikan!"

Ava shrugged. "Leave me out of it. I am not telling her or you what to do."

"Why not take Kaoru rather than me?" Mikan said.

"Mom's no fun. She'll never let me wear half the stuff I plan to get. I am finally out of the mansion and kimonos. I need to get hot stuff!" Aoi said pouting.

"And you really think I'll let you wear such clothes?" Natsume asked from where he was leaning against a window.

"Yup! You'll just glare at anyone who stares at me, and that'll be that." Aoi said happily. Natsume sighed.

"Anyways, back to the topic, please Mikan!" Aoi said dropping to her knees in front of Mikan and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Mikan sighed. "Fine. I'll go get ready."

20 minutes later they were on their way. Natsume was driving, Aoi sat next to him while Mikan sat in the back, staring outside the window. Mikan was silent the entire time, until they reached the top of the Eiffel Tower. Then she chuckled as she saw Aoi oohing and aahing at the view.

"She hasn't been here before?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"She acts like this every time she comes." Natsume said with a shrug. "You okay?" he asked as he realized that she looked pale.

"Peachy." Mikan said sarcastically.

Natsume raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything more, Aoi was back, and they were on their way down. He kept a close eye on Mikan the entire day but she seemed fine though a bit quieter than usual. They had dinner at Aoi's favorite restaurant and then headed home. On their way, Natsume realized something. Mikan hadn't bought anything at all. Absolutely nothing.

When they reached home, Mikan asked them to come in for coffee. Natsume nodded. Aoi looked at him in surprise. She had thought that he would think that they had already imposed on Mikan a lot. Ava also joined them for coffee (Mikan had hot chocolate).

"So Mikan, did you get anything from today's shopping spree?" Ava asked.

"Nopes." Mikan said with a shrug, but she shared a significant look with Ava.

Ava turned her attention back to Aoi and Natsume. "Why don't you guys stay over tonight? Aoi and I are hardly done talking and its already getting late."

Aoi seemed surprised then nodded. "What about you Onii-san?" she asked.

"Yeah why not? I haven't had a chance to use the clothes I keep here in a long while." Natsume said with a sly grin.

Aoi and Ava chuckled. Mikan stood up. "I am tired so I am heading to bed. See you all in the morning." she said with a smile, and headed upstairs.

Natsume scowled, and turned to Ava.

"Whats bothering her aunt? And I know you know." Natsume asked.

Ava sighed. "Its up to her to tell you, not me."

Natsume sighed, and his worry was obvious.

Ava took pity on him. "Just go to the sitting room upstairs in a while. If she's there, she'll probably talk."

Natsume nodded, but then excused himself and headed to his own room.

**Natsume's POV **

I changed into pajama bottoms and a button down shirt which I left half open. I felt restless, frustrated and angry. I knew something was bothering Mikan, but had no clue what. I had been termed a genius and so had finished high school a year early, and college two years early. So when Ruka had met Mikan, while he had been in his last year of undergrad, I was in my last year of masters.

I had only been around in that first year when they had not been dating. After that I had worked for Kendiar, and then started my own company. I had stayed in touch of course and knew the highlights of Ruka's relationship but not many actual details. So I had no clue what sort of memories something might trigger.

I sighed, then flopped down on the bed. I waited for half an hour, but by then I was at my limit. I headed out to the sitting room/library. Mikan was there, curled up on a love seat besides the large picture window, staring outside. She was wearing jeans, and.. and Ruka's sweater. It hung loose on her but she still managed to look good.

I came and sat across from her in a rocking chair. She smiled faintly without looking at me.

"You really are too impatient." she told me.

I scowled. "Maybe I just worry about the wrong people." I answered.

"That too." she said. I scowled even more. She was supposed to argue with that, not agree.

"Yes I know you did not mean it." Mikan said still not looking at me.

I decided to wait for a while. If she wanted me gone she would have said so already.

"I had been dating Ruka for 4 months when he invited me to come with him to France. I met Ava. For the first time I knew what having a mother felt like." Mikan sighed softly.

"He.." Mikan stopped. Then she looked straight at me. "Why do you have to know?" she snapped.

"I just want to know whats wrong. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to know." I said gently.

"Whats wrong?" Mikan echoed my words and then laughed. It was brittle. Then she stared outside the window again.

"Everything is wrong. Once, it was Ruka who went on his knees and gave me the puppy dog eyes till I agreed to go with him to the Eiffel Tower a second time. It was Ruka who went on his knee again, on top of the tower and asked me to be his wife. I want him here Natsume. I don't want just memories that haunt me. I want the actual person." Mikan said angrily, and i could see the sheen of tears in her eyes.

We had put her through hell today and hadn't even known.

"I am so sorry Mikan." I said softly.

"For what? Its not your fault. Its no one's. I want something I can't have, like a child crying after the moon. The only difference is that I had the moon for a while and I know what I am missing. Either way, I can't have it." Mikan said coldly.

"I was in my second year of university, and he had just started work, I had no idea what to answer him when he proposed like that. We'd been dating for only a few months. So he played Romeo. He played the guitar outside every window near me. Ava nearly choked laughing. He did that the entire day, and it was midnight when he stood outside this very window, playing. I had had enough so I went outside to tell him to quit it." Mikan's voice held a fond note.

"I stepped outside to realize it was freezing, and he had been there for hrs. Teasing me, yes, but he was more serious than I would have ever thought. He freaked out when he saw the tears in my eyes. He even promised that he would never play the guitar again if I didn't like it. _Idiot_. I told him yes, I would marry him but only if he took better care of himself, then dragged him back in, burying him in blankets until I was sure that he would be okay. He told me I would make an good wife. I smacked him."

Mikan looked up and I glimpsed the pain in her eyes before she pushed it away.

Then she stood up. "Now that you know, I hope it makes you feel better." she said as she turned on her heel and left.

She did not even notice Aoi who was standing at the foot of the stairs and who had heard every word. Ava touched her hand and Aoi jumped.

"I am so sorry Ava, I had no idea. I made her hurt so much, just because of my selfishness.." Aoi said with tears in her eyes.

"Not your fault." I said softly as I came out into the hallway.

"Yes, Mikan needs to face the past." Ava said with a nod.

I sighed, they had no idea. "Believe me, she is much better now. She was mostly normal the entire day until I goaded her into talking. Before, you could see the broken heart and pain in her eyes, everytime she remembered him. She has come a long way, and Aoi, today made her even stronger to face to tomorrow."

Aoi nodded, but she headed to her room. Ava gave me a pat on the shoulder and then she too headed to her room. I stood there for a while, unsure but then decided to go back to the sitting room to get a book to read. I wasn't sleepy and would rather read then toss in the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**chiutane13 **

**ctsh13 **

**cj-the-greatest - Sorry no Ruka stuff. I decided to move the plot forward. I hope you won't mind. **

**Urhairsmellsnice**

**wow**

**kara'mel'-chan **

**

* * *

Author Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit abrupt. You'll understand after the next 2 chapters. I hope you guys like it :) Thanks for reading and do review!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I lay there on the bed, but sleep was no where in sight. All I could see whenever I closed my eyes was Ruka's face. When I opened them, I saw the room that had been his, then ours and now was just mine.

That had been where he kept his coffee, that was where he liked to hang his clothes, thats where he kept his keys. That was where he had kissed me. That was where he had combed my hair, that was where he had teased me about a dress, that was where he had given me chocolates, and there...

I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to block it, but it wasn't going to help, and I knew it. I stood up. I could not be in this room. Not tonight.

I picked up my blanket, scowled, put it back down, grabbed a sweater and went to the sitting room. To my surprise Natsume was there, reading a book. I knew he had noticed me so I went in and lay down on the couch.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Not there." I answered. Not that this room was that much better, but still..

Natsume sighed and stood up. "You've never been in my room here before, right?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Good." he said before picking me up and carrying me to his room. I stared at him in amazement as he placed me down on the bed, and then covered me with his comforter.

"No memories here." he told me and turned to leave.

I felt tears fill my eyes. He'd understood.

I caught his hand. "There is enough room for both of us." I said shifting to the side of the bed. Natsume looked surprised, then he got in with me. He lay on his back, his eyes closed, same as me, but we both knew that the other was awake.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked me.

"Do what?" I shot back.

"Get so caught up in the past that you hurt." he answered.

I sighed and turned to face him. "I... the best time of my life was spent with Ruka. To forget that, would be to become a person that I left behind a long time ago. Yes it hurts but at the same time, I am sure that the pain will go away someday and remembering the happy times will make me smile again rather than cry."

"Sure of it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was sitting in the rain, thinking about him, when I realized that he made me strong enough to go on even without him. You helped. It'll take time but I'll be fine."

Natsume smiled, and then closed his eyes. "Thats good to know. G'night."

I closed mine as well. "G'night."

* * *

**Next Morning: **

**Normal POV: **

"Aoi go wake up Mikan and Natsume!" Ava called from the kitchen. Aoi looked up from the flowers she was arranging on the dining table. "Sure!" she called back and headed upstairs. She still felt bad about yesterday so she decided to apologize to Mikan first.

She knocked and entered to find the room empty. Aoi scowled and knocked on the washroom. The door swung open. Worried, Aoi checked all the upstairs rooms, then went to Natsume's room, hoping that either he would know where Mikan was or be able to find her.

She opened the door without knocking, then stopped in shock. A slow smiled spread on her face. Well, Natsume definitely knew where Mikan was.

They were both still asleep. Natsume was sleeping on his back, his arm thrown out across the bed. Mikan was lying on her side, facing away from him, but she was using his hand as a pillow and was hugging her actual pillow. Aoi slipped out her phone. A picture was definitely in order.. but before she clicked it..

"Don't even try." Natsume said coldly.

Aoi raised her eyebrows. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I was." Natsume said as he straightened and then gently took out his hand from under Mikan and slipped his pillow in its place.

He stood up and stretched. "Whats up?" he asked Aoi.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Aoi told him as she regretfully put her phone back in her pocket.

Natsume nodded. Aoi skipped out of the room.

He glanced at Mikan then decided to let her sleep for a while more, and went for a shower. When Natsume came out, Mikan was gone. He shrugged and got dressed. When he got downstairs, Mikan wasn't there.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked sitting down at the dining table and taking the plate Aoi handed him.

"She just grabbed some food and left." Aoi said.

Natsume scowled, but Ava cut him off before he could say anything more.

"She is not a child Natsume. She took my car, and she'll be fine. Although I don't think she'll be spending much time with any of us for the rest of the week."

Natsume sighed and nodded.

They had breakfast in silence, and then went back home. Ava's prediction came true and they did not see Mikan at all for the rest of the trip. Natsume finally saw her when they reached the airport to go back to Japan.

"There you are!" he said trying to hide his relief.

Mikan smiled. "Yeah, here I am." Then Aoi was there, asking her all sorts of questions about where she had been but Mikan deflected them all.

"I just went to visit some friends. I do know a lot of people here." Mikan said with a shrug.

Natsume believed her but he knew that something had changed in her. She seemed to be closed off and he could not figure out why and because of what.

* * *

**1 week later:**

**Mikan's POV **

I smiled as I finished the presentation. I then emailed it to Yuu. He needed to go through the damn thing. Then I stood up and headed over to the cafe in the building. I could not drink coffee but they had good hot chocolate, and I loved the atmosphere. I knew I had around 30 minutes free, since it would take Yuu that long to go through the entire presentation.

I sat down on a table near a window and sipped my drink. Mmmm. Not as good as the one Natsume made, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Hi Mikan!" Anna said brightly. I smiled in return.

"How come I don't see you at lunch anymore?" Anna asked as she took a seat across from me.

I shrugged. I hadn't had lunch with Natsume even once, even though he had asked me everyday.

**Normal POV: **

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked worry in her voice.

"Peachy." Mikan said easily.

Anna scowled. "You are somehow irritating me."

Mikan giggled. "You're the second person to say that today."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Natsume beat you to it." Mikan explained.

"Because you're avoiding him." - Anna

"Maybe. But i can avoid whoever I want. Free country." - Mikan

Anna looked surprised that she had admitted she was avoiding Natsume.

"Why are you avoiding him?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Mikan said with a very Natsume like smile as she got up to leave. Then suddenly her eyes widened.

"I felt a kick." she said happily.

Anna reached out without thinking, and Mikan placed her hand on her stomach. Anna felt the baby kick.

"Oh God! That's amazing!" Anna said with a lovely smile.

Mikan smiled back, and for the first time that afternoon it was genuine.

"Gotta go now!" she said cheerily and left. Anna watched her go, the joy leaving her face to be replaced by worry again. Something was really bothering Mikan.

* * *

Anna walked into Natsume's office, worried that this was a mistake but unwilling to reconsider.

"Boss, did you do something to make Mikan mad at you?" Anna asked without preamble.

Natsume frowned. "What are you...?" he started to speak but she cut him off.

"I know you dont take crap and dont like people barging into your affairs, but still, just bear with it this once." Anna said earnestly.

Natsume nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Something is really bothering her. She actually even admitted that she is avoiding you, and she did not jump around for joy when she felt her baby kick. She managed a real smile which was much better than all the fake ones she had been giving but still..." Anna faltered but Natsume understood.

"Usually she would be telling everyone and literally dancing for joy." Natsume said.

Anna nodded.

Natsume sighed. "I honestly don't know what set her off. I have been trying to talk but she is really good at avoiding me. I guess its time I stopped giving her room to maneuver. Anna tell her that she is to attend a meeting with me at 4 today. That is late enough that we can go straight home after. Cancel all my appointments from 4 onwards for today."

"She will be furious." Anna said softly.

"I know. She left me with no choice." Natsume said annoyed.

Anna nodded and then headed out. She had a fake meeting to arrange.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest - you made me feel a lot better :) **

**kara'mel'-chan - Thanks a lot! **

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: I wanted to wait till I had more reviews for the previous chapter, but what the heck. So please, review both the chapters :D Yes I know I am greedy ;) ooh and I dont think I will be able o update for a few days now. I might be motivated if I have a lot of reviews though :P Just kidding. **

**Also I know this might not matter but I wanna share. I wrote most of this chapter a while back, and thats why you guys get such a quick update. I wont be this quick always. I think I wrote this when I was trying to write Ch. 19. Anyways, thanks for reading and do REVIEW! I'll update in like a week, i guess. **

**

* * *

**

** Mikan's POV: **

I entered the conference room wondering what Natsume was thinking. I knew I was good, but I was also new and so getting me into a surprise meeting with a client was not the best idea out there. Natsume was already waiting when I arrived.

"Hi." I greeted him.

He nodded back, but that was all. I wanted to ask him about the meeting but his mood made me stop myself. He seemed really on edge.

Then Anna entered the room. She glanced at the both of us, shared a look with Natsume and stepped back outside. I heard the lock click in.

_Oh he hadn't. _

I glared at Natsume.

He stared right back. "You're avoiding me. This was as good as an idea as any." he said with a shrug.

"I have nothing to say to you." I snapped angrily.

"Thats fine. We can stay here until you do have something to tell me." he said coldly.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Maybe. Believe me when i say that no one else has ever driven me to such desperation before." he answered but his tone was calm.

I scowled. "You don't sound desperate."

Natsume's eyes flashed. "Be glad that I have a handle on that." he snapped, and for an instant I saw how angry he was before he put that stoic mask back in place.

An hour passed. I sighed. I knew how stubborn he was.

"Tell me why you're angry at me." I told him.

"Will you tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he shot back.

"I might, depending on your answer." I replied.

Natsume shrugged. "I guess we'll be here for a while then." Another 30 minutes passed.

I had had enough. I smirked and stood up. Then i slipped my scarf from my throat and wrapped it around my hand. I saw Natsume's eyes widen, but before he could get to me, I punched the glass door. It cracked. One more punch ought to do it. I felt the pain in my hand and knew I had hurt myself in spite of the scarf. _Whatever. _

_"GODAMNIT MIKAN!" _Natsume yelled as I drew back my hand to land another punch. He grabbed my hand, turned me around and hugged me. I felt his hand move, and then there was a sharp crack. He had punched the door to finish what I had started.

I pushed him away. His hand was bleeding.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I shouted at him, and then grabbed the water from the table and bathed his hand in it. Luckily there was no glass stuck in it. I slipped off the scarf I had around my hand and wrapped his in it.

Once I was done, I grabbed his collar. "What in hell were you thinking?" I snapped.

"You think you're the only one who can lose it?" He said coldly.

I knew my eyes were filling with tears but could not stop them.

"Damn you." I whispered.

He hugged me again. "You don't mean that." he said confidently.

I pushed him away again. "You're right. I don't. But I need space Natsume." I said softly. I saw hurt in his eyes, and hated myself for that. But I needed to do this. I could not let this go any further.

"I'll explain to you properly tomorrow." I whispered and turned around. I slipped my hand through the broken glass and opened the door, and left. I never looked back.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Mikan woke up to a throbbing headache. She scowled at the clock, 2 am. She sat up. Oh God, it hurt. She fell back onto the bed with a moan. She hated headaches.

When she had been younger, she had had chronic migraines, but... Mikan felt the tears leaking from her eyes, as she realized that she had very few of these since she had met Ruka. She squeezed her eyes closed, but she could not stop the memories from parading in front of her. She got these from stress, and she had been stressed a lot at that time since she had had her first fight with Ruka. When he had showed up to apologize, he had found her in pain. Ruka has stayed with her through the two days while the headache had lasted.

She moved towards the bedside table, and opened the drawer to take the pills she always kept there, but then stopped. She had no idea if she could take them while she was pregnant. It had been over a year since she had last had a headache and it had never occurred to her to ask the doc. She slumped back, and pulled a pillow over her head.

Mikan decided to call the doctor the next time she woke up.

* * *

"What do you mean she did not come in?" Natsume snapped at Yuu.

"Exactly what I said. Mikan did not come to work today." he said calmly.

"Why?" Natsume asked angrily as if it was Yuu's fault.

"How am I supposed to know? She did not call, text, e-mail or hell even facebook me. She just did not show up and did not answer her phone when I called." Yuu answered testily.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Natsume said coldly as he flipped out his own phone and no doubt called Mikan. She answered on the third try.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked as she picked up.

"Yeah, are you all right?" Natsume asked his tone changing completely, and making Yuu raise an annoyed eyebrow.

"Don't call me for like two days." Mikan whispered and hung up.

Natsume looked at his phone as if it had just slapped him. "What the heck?" he muttered.

Yuu sighed. Natsume was not even worth teasing right now. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Not to call her for two days." Natsume answered without thinking.

"Very well, I'll let people know that she isn't coming to work today and tomorrow." Yuu said and strode off.

**Natsume's POV**

Yuu's words snapped me out of my reverie. Mikan hadn't just said that to avoid me. She wasn't even at work, and she was not the sort to skip for just any reason. I decided to check on her. If she was just mad at me then it was time we sorted it out.

I was really worried by the time I reached her home. I rang the doorbell for 10 minutes before she opened the door. If it had taken her one more minute I would have broken it down. All my angry words died in my throat as I got one look at her face.

"Whats wrong Mikan?" I asked as I stepped close to her.

"Not so loud." She whispered.

My eyes widened as I realized her eyes were dilated, and she was swaying. I gently closed the door behind me, and she still winced from the sound.

I picked her up, and she rested her head against my shoulder, and then whispered one word that explained it all. "Migraine."

I carried her to her room. All the curtains were closed, making the it as dark as possible.

"Did you take meds?" I asked in my softest voice. She shook her head, then moaned in pain as she pressed her palms to her temples.

After a minute she spoke. "Don't know if I can."

I nodded. _Of course._ That would explain why she was in such a condition.

I went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate for her. When I took it back, Mikan was buried somewhere in the covers again. I placed the hot chocolate on her bedside table and kind of dug her out. She actually managed to give me a steady look. "Leave." she said. I shook my head.

Mikan glared at me. "You can't help." she snapped and then winced at the sound of her own voice.

"I can stay with you." I told her. I saw her eyes widen even through the pain, and I knew that what I had said had gotten to her. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

To my amazement Mikan sat up. "Since when have you been in love with me?" Mikan said bluntly.

I felt myself fill with horror. _What just happened?_

Mikan waited for me to come to grips with myself. "Did you go crazy from the pain?" I finally muttered.

"Another man said those exact words to me. He had been in love with me since the first day he met me. I might be in pain Natsume, but I am not getting fooled twice." Mikan whispered, and I understood. Ruka.

_Why did she have to be able to be reasonable even through so much pain? and have the will power to push the pain aside?_

I sighed. She would not stand for lies, and if I was going for it, I might as well go all the way.

"Since the first time I saw you." I answered.

She winced again, and I felt my heart clench painfully, hoping, praying it was because of the sound and not the words. Then it started hurting even more as I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Please don't cry. I can't see you hurt. I really can't. This is not your problem, its mine, all mine. This changes nothing, makes no difference. I'll even leave if you want me to. But please.." I whispered, knowing that my heart was breaking.

"Don't..." she whispered.

I pushed away the pain that wanted to flow out from my eyes. "I am sorry. I should never have let you find out." I murmured, and started to stand, but she lurched forward and caught my hand.

"Don't you ever fucking dare leave me too." She said yanking me against her. I looked at her, as she held onto me. Without thinking, I cupped her face in my hands. Her lashes glittered with tears, as they slipped down her cheeks. Unable to stop myself, I kissed them away.

She raised her hand to my face. "Stay with me." she whispered, and fell unconscious against me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**cj-the-greatest**

**mikan's mom**

**Dark Angel**

**A**

**ctsh13**

**Kylee-Cat **

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like this chapter. I guess the last chapter was the beginning of the end of this story, but there are still quite a few chapters to go. Trust me :) btw I am sorry for not replying to reviews. I was really bust with prep for an exam :( **

**Thanks for reading and do REVIEW!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I woke up feeling really woozy, and everything was really blurry when I opened my eyes. I could hear faint voices. I took a deep breath and the voice became clear.

"..the most irresponsible ever. I am sick and tired of people who take on responsibilities that they cannot manage. What would you have done if your wife had had a miscarriage? Honestly, why am I even bothering to yell. You're all the same! Work comes first, lives come second, no matter whose they are."

I frowned. I had no clue who this was. I blinked a few times and my gaze cleared. I realized that two people were standing near the door. One of them looked like Natsume. Without thinking I called out to him.

He turned, and then he was at my side.

"Thank GOD!" he whispered fervently, taking my hand.

"What happened to me? and where am I?" I asked him, even though my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

"You're at a hospital." said a cold voice from behind Natsume. It was the same lady who had been speaking before. She seemed angry. "You nearly lost your baby, but you and the baby are both out of danger now."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I had noticed her white coat. "Thank you!" I told her meaning it.

She scowled. "It was exceptionally stupid that such a thing happened. If your husband had kept even the slightest eye on you, you should have been here much earlier and been much safer. Not to mention you being stressed enough to get a migraine like that..." she left it there, the disapproval clear in her voice. I scowled.

"I doubt my husband can come back to... " I started but Natsume stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"It was my fault. Even you cannot argue against that." he said quietly. "You need rest, not to lose your temper. Please Mikan."

I sighed softly, and closed my eyes.

I felt Natsume get up and leave. I could hear voices again but they were fainter this time, they were probably talking outside the room. I felt sleep closing in me, and relaxed into it. My little bout of wakefulness had tired me out.

* * *

**Natsume's POV **

I left the room to finish talking with the doc.

"She needs to stay here under observation for a two more days. Then it is complete bed rest at home for week. After that, I want her back here for a check up. If everything goes well, then I guess she can move around and do stuff. The bigger problem is not just the physical stress, mental stress can be very dangerous to her."

"Can she go back to work?" I asked.

"What kind of work does she do?" - Doctor

"Data Interpretation. Its desk work, with mostly no mental stress. She will not agree to staying at home easily." - I answered.

"Then yeah, I guess she can go after the week long rest. I'll be able to tell more after her check up." - Doctor.

I nodded, and would have gone back inside Mikan's hospital room but she stopped me.

"Is she your wife?" she asked.

I looked into the purple eyes of the woman in front of me, and sighed. "Look, just leave it be."

She nodded and left. I went back in. Mikan was asleep so I sat on the chair, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Mikan woke up again in the early morning. She looked around. Her eyesight was blurry and her memory hazy. Slowly, she managed to focus on the man sitting in a chair near her. Natsume looked exhausted even in sleep. He was dressed in what he would wear to the office, so Mikan was sure that he hadn't left her side even once since he had brought her here. Slowly everything that had happened became clear.

The argument, the headache, and then the realization. She had called Natsume on it, and he had told her, he said that he loved her. He had loved her since the first time he saw her. It made so much sense, why he had left, why he had always been kind, and why he would never leave her alone.

"Natsume." Mikan said softly. He came awake with a start, and then he was next to her.

"How do you feel now?" Natsume asked softly.

Mikan stared at him. Nothing showed on his face but care and concern. Yet he must have been scared, must have been worried, he had to be impatient, he did not have a single ounce of patience, yet nothing of all that showed.

Without thinking Mikan reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. There was an IV stuck in it, at which Mikan scowled, but then she got distracted again, by his surprised eyes.

"Wont you sit?" Mikan asked. Natsume sat down on the edge of the bed, then he took her hand in his. Mikan smiled, it was just as well, she did not have the strength to hold it up any longer.

"Was it real, and not something that I imagined?" Mikan asked softly.

"Would you feel better if it wasn't real?" Natsume asked.

That was what helped Mikan decide. How could she not love a man who would willingly pretend that his love confession did not happen just to ease her mind?

"I was married for four years." Mikan said.

Natsume smiled wryly. "I know. I walked you down the aisle, _and_ was the best man."

"I am going to have a baby in a few months." Mikan continued.

"I actually knew that one before you." Natsume countered.

"I have a nasty temper, I argue a lot, jump to conclusions, and I drive you crazy." Mikan whispered.

"Your point?" Natsume asked.

A small chuckle escaped Mikan. "How can you fall in love with someone like me?"

Natsume sighed. "Do you really want to argue that with me?"

"Dunno." Mikan shrugged.

Natsume sighed again. "I really did fall in love with you at first sight. Then the more I knew you as a person, the more I loved you. Thats why I left. I thought distance would get me over you. It didn't. Not one damn bit. I am not asking you to choose me or anything, and I would have preferred it, if you had stayed in the dark, but this is how it is. I did accept it, you know."

"Accept what?" Mikan asked.

Natsume gave her a long suffering look. "Accept that you will never be mine."

Mikan closed her eyes. "You wanted to know why I was avoiding you."

Natsume scowled at the change in topic, but Mikan continued without waiting for him.

"I realized in France that I was falling in love with you. I wasn't sure if it was me just needing protection and support, being on a rebound, or the real thing. I wanted to stay away so that I would know how much you really meant to me. It also felt like cheating on Ruka. I know he would want me to be happy and all, but still.. and You. I had no idea what you felt for me? Friendship, responsibility, or even pity? How could I know for sure? and if I told you I was in love with you, what then? Would I ever know why you said yes? or even be able to stand it if you said no?"

Mikan opened her eyes, staring into Natsume's with her soul bare.

"I tried really hard to stop it, but somewhere somehow, you became necessary for me. I honestly don't know if I really love you or not.. but i know that I can love you. I don't know if I can ever forget Ruka..." Mikan stopped as Natsume shook his head.

"I would never want you to forget him. He is a part of your life, just as he is a part of mine. I am happy as long as i have my own place in your heart. He can keep his, and i will make mine. Hearts are really big Mikan, they can make room for a lot of people, not just be fixated on one. Would you need to forget anyone to love your child?" Natsume said softly.

Mikan felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. _Why did he have to be so good?_

"So how about you give me a chance to make you fall in love with me for sure?" Natsume asked wiping her tears away.

Mikan smiled. "I suppose.. yes." she giggled.

Natsume shook his head in mock pain. "Teasing me already."

Mikan chuckled again, and then Natsume gave her a hug. He was really careful of all the tubes that had been poked into her, but Mikan felt peaceful the moment she came into contact with him.

Natsume laid her back down gently.

"Now rest." he said kissing her forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Mikan smiled, took his hand in hers and gave it a quick kiss, then closed her eyes. Natsume grinned at the sight of the blush on her face. Then he straightened and went back to his place on the chair.

Outside the room, a certain purple eyed doctor, silently wiped the tears from her eyes, and left. It was obvious that her patient was doing well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**babee-angel**

**cj-the-greatest **

**kara'mel'-chan **

**yuuki36**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**mikan12345**

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**JadedPixie18 **

**AnGeL sAkUrA15 **

**Kylee-Cat **

**A**

**xxxangelHoliCxxx  
**

* * *

**Author Note: so after i was just finished sending everyone replies i decided to check on what i had written already. Some changes and i actually like it. Not to mention, its not like anything is happening in this chapter. Which means I am still confused about the plot, but hopefully i will not be by next chapter. Oh and for everyone that i talked to abt the Doc. well since this chapter was mostly written already, it does not count. Next chapter is for that. PLEASE!**

**Maybe i should just reply to reviews quickly, that might be my inspiration :) I do wanna share what i come up with and that makes me thinks up how to phrase stuff and what to write. Thanks to the reviews, in whose replies i am whining that i dunno where i want the story to go, i did come up with a vague idea of where it should go, and so I guess I will soon back to updating often :) Hopefully. **

**Thanks for reading and do Review! **

**

* * *

**

Natsume knocked on Mikan's door before entering her room. She stretched in bed, looking almost like a cat.

"How're you feeling?"he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"All rested, and comfy." Mikan answered, as she snuggled into the covers. It had been four days since she had been discharged from the hospital and she had stayed in bed for most of that time. Her only distraction had been reading books, or watching TV, with Natsume somewhere in the middle.

"Well then, lunch is ready. Up you get now!"Natsume said easily. Mikan scowled.

"Not hungry." she told him.

"Uh huh. Not buying that. You need to..." Natsume stopped abruptly as she grabbed his arm and yanked him down on the bed next to her. Then in seconds she had the blanket over him too, and was snuggling into his arms. Before he could protest, she closed her eyes, and smiled with contentment.

"Warm." she told him before she fell asleep. Natsume sighed in exasperation as he adjusted her a bit. He was now lying down on his side, and Mikan was using his arm as a pillow while facing him. Both her hands were fisted in his shirt. Natsume gently stroked back her hair from her face with his free hand. She looked so fragile.

Right now she could not stay awake for more than 2 hrs at a time, and even the slightest thing tired her out. According to the doctor, this was her body conserving all its energy to recover. He stayed there for a long time, just watching her. It still felt like a dream. Not too long ago, he would never have believed that he would ever be able to have her, yet now they were dating. Not the most normal dating in the world, but dating nonetheless.

* * *

Mikan woke up half an hour later, as her quick glance at the wall clock told her, to find Natsume still awake.

"You should sleep too you know." she told him.

"What do you mean? You can't be asking me to sleep with you?" Natsume leered, and then he turned his face into an expression of mock embarrassment, "I never thought you'd think of taking advantage of me."

Mikan punched him lightly.

"Quit avoiding. You've barely slept since I fell sick, fussing over me when I am awake, and working from home when I am sleeping." Mikan told him.

"You know what I do when you sleep,_ how_?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"That is besides the point." she reached up, taking his face in her hands, and tracing the faint lines of stress she could see. "Please Natsume." she whispered. Natsume knew she could ask him anything like that and he would say yes. He turned and kissed her palm. "How about you eat some lunch and then we both take a nap?" he asked softly.

Mikan wanted to argue, she wasn't a kid to be dealt with in bribes, but then she decided that he needed rest too much for her to let her pride get in the way. She never saw how relieved Natsume looked that she hadn't realized just how completely he was wrapped around her little finger.

It was 2 pm when they went to bed. Natsume would have gone to sleep in the guest room, which was now his room in the house, but Mikan did not trust him to sleep and so he slept in her room. Slowly exhaustion settled in, and he slept for four hrs, holding her close the entire time.

* * *

When Mikan woke up next, Natsume was sound asleep. She smiled as she extracted herself from him without waking him up, and headed out to the living room. She felt good, and even though she knew she would be tired soon, it was hard to think about that right now.

It was 7 in the evening, and so she called her favorite restaurant and ordered food in. Then she decided to go take a bath. As she lowered herself in the hot water, she smiled in bliss. The water soothed her body and her mind. So much had changed in the past few days that she was still reeling from the shock.

Natsume was her boyfriend now and though, over all their relationship hadn't changed too much, there were still some staggering differences. His attitude could switch from teasing to serious, and from friend to lover so often that it left her reeling. It still felt strange, and not just to her, she knew. It was different. Its not like she had any experience. The only guy she had gone out with had been Ruka. Natsume wasn't much better. He had hardly ever taken anyone on a second date, forget actually dating for more than a month.

They were such a messed up couple.

Mikan giggled. That was the problem. They were nothing like a couple. Not really. They were still too much like friends, to act like a couple.

She stood up, the water pouring off her, and wrapped herself in a towel. She had forgotten to bring clothes in, so she stepped that way into her room, and opened her cupboard. She never noticed when Natsume came to stand behind her.

"Are you teasing me?" he said softly, but there was an edge to his voice.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked turning. Natsume stood there and for the first time Mikan realized how tall he was, and just how well built. It was like she was held back by a wall. She craned her neck to look into his eyes.

"Never mind." he snapped turning away. Before she could think what she was doing, she hugged him from behind.

"I want to know." she whispered.

Natsume shuddered. "You don't."

"I do, damn you." she snapped back.

"I'll hold you to that." Natsume said quietly, but before she could react to his words, he whirled around and kissed her. Mikan found herself wrapped in his arms, slowly just relaxing into him, kissing him back. It was a while before Natsume broke the kiss and Mikan's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh" was all she said. Natsume said nothing, his face was blank, but Mikan could feel the tension radiating of him. He was afraid of her reaction. Mikan raised her hand from where it had been wrapped around his neck to his cheek. Natsume did not flinch, and then she he sighed softly when she slowly stroked his cheek.

"I wasn't being a tease you know. Not on purpose." she murmured.

Natsume closed his eyes. "I know. But you didn't see me as your boyfriend."

"I do now." she answered and then rested her head on his shoulder, letting her arms wrap around him again, hr hands in his hair.

Natsume said nothing, just sweetly hugged her back. This was in a way new to both of them. "Its trial and error but I am sure we'll make it."

Mikan snorted. "For me. You are perfect at everything, even if you don't realize it."

Natsume laughed, and then she was laughing with him. They both jumped as the door bell rang. Natsume smiled at Mikan. "I'll get the door, why don't you get dressed?"

Mikan blushed realizing she was still just wearing a towel, at which Natsume chuckled again before he turned and left.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Amethyst Petals**

**mikan12345 **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**mikan's mom **

**xxxeLie3173xxx **

**yuuki36**

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs **

**JadedPixie18 **

**A**

**AnGeL sAkUrA15 **

**VANESSA**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and am sorry this update is a bit late. For those of you who read Shalom, you know why + my whining about not knowing where the story was going. I have some idea now. So I should be okay. Or so I think. **

**Thanks for reading and do REVIEW! **

* * *

_**Before I forget, I have an idea for another story. Just like, you know, an image, like the intro chapter of White Carnations. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any suggestion of what the theme could be? **_

_**It will also be the title. Basically, please give me the name and color of a flower, that signifies what you would want me to write about. Post it as a review or PM me. **_

_**Since its the theme, the idea I have is not really important. Just decide what sort of relationship Mikan and Natsume should have, and let me know what flower signifies it. Maybe I will make a series according to the flower names you guys suggest. That will be fun!**_

_**For example, White Carnations means pure love, and in this story the sort of love Natsume has for Mikan is really pure. **_

_**I'll be waiting. Oh and i'll keep posting this on chapters for a while. Maybe that'll make more ppl suggest stuff :) **_

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I went to answer the door with my thoughts all confused. So without checking for who it was, I yanked the door open. Its a good thing I have good reflexes or my jaw would have hit the floor. As it was, only a rise of my eyebrows betrayed my surprise. Mikan's doctor stood at the doorstep.

"Hi." she said uneasily.

"Hey." I said stepping aside in silent invitation. She entered the house and I escorted her to the living room. Once she had taken a seat, I sat down across from her.

I decided to stay silent since she seemed to be struggling for words.

"Umm the medicines that we had ordered for..." she stopped fumbling.

"Mikan Sakura." I offered.

"Ms. Sakura arrived. These ones she can take for her headaches even though she is pregnant. I came to deliver them to you, since the earlier she has them the better it is, in case she gets another migraine. I had also ordered some other medicine that would speed her recovery and so I brought those as well."

She extended the bag she had brought with her. I accepted it.

"The instructions for dosage and what is what are inside." The doc added.

"Thanks." I said with a nod.

The doctor nodded, opened her mouth to say something but then closed it with a snap. Before she could get up to leave, Mikan arrived. She was dressed in a simple blue cotton shirt and snug khaki shorts.

"Hi." she greeted the doc.

"Hi" the doc said softly. Mikan sat down on the arm of my chair, and put a hand on my shoulder to steady herself. Something about Mikan's presence calmed her, and she seemed to come to a decision.

"I also wanted to apologize to both of you." she said softly.

She glanced at us quickly and then continued. "I allowed my anger at someone else get the better of me. The things I said were exceedingly rude, although one of the biggest reasons was that the thought of that baby not even getting a chance to live was truly horrible for me. I am not sure if you will for give me but I had to at least.."

She stopped in surprise when Mikan hugged her. On seeing her obvious shock, Mikan moved back. "Umm I am sorry but you looked so sad, that I just could not help it."

For the first time the doc had a sweet and genuine smile.

"I can't remember the last time when someone hugged me." she said almost to herself.

I saw Mikan's eyes widen, and knew without a doubt that we were going to get to know this Doc very well. _Oh well. _

Just then the doorbell rang again and at the same time my phone buzzed. I flipped it open as I went to see who was at the doorstep now.

I came back, laden with the food Mikan had ordered and a furious scowl.

"What's up?" she asked me easily from where she was sitting next to her new friend.

I placed the package of food on the table in front of them. "Would you like to stay for dinner Dr... ?" I asked.

"Kimi Imai and I would like to but only if its not a bother." she answered.

"Not at all. Please stay. Mikan, I am sorry but I have to go. I'll be back soon though." I promised. Mikan stood up and gave me a hug and kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her, and then with a nod at the doc I left the house.

**Mikan's POV: **

I was somewhat worried about Natsume since I had no idea what had been said in the phone call that had made him leave. But there was nothing I could do about that now. So instead I decided to make friends with my doctor. She seemed like she really needed a friend.

Kimi said nothing while I served the food. We started eating in silence, but then she spoke and it was a confession I was not expecting.

"I overheard your conversation in the hospital. I am sorry I was not meaning to eavesdrop." She said without looking at me.

"Which one?" I asked though I had a fairly good idea which conversation she was talking about.

She blushed slightly. "When he confessed to you."

I could not hold back a smile. "Its okay I don't really mind. Most of that is public knowledge anyways."

She looked at me then, her eyes filled by surprise.

I shrugged. "Natsume's my husband's best friend. When Ruka passed away a few months back, he was the one who pulled me together. I am not entirely sure what I feel for him, but he loves me. Fell in love at first sight. As you heard." I smirked, and she had the grace to look abashed.

I chuckled. "Apparently a lot of people who had seen us together were laying bets about us getting together. Funny thing was, it was only about how long it'd take for us to get together, not about if we'd ever get there. Annoys me to think that I could not see what they all did." I sighed.

Kimi was looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"My mother in law was the one who won. Her guess was the most accurate, and the one she beat so brutally was Natsume's dad. So trust me, I have reason to be annoyed."

Kimi looked so surprised by that one, that I laughed. I had been shocked too, when I had called Ava to tell her, and had been almost scared of her reaction, inspite of her sweet words in Paris, but instead she had cheered. Then she explained, and then I was mad and Natsume was killing himself laughing.

I know where Ruka got his sense of humor from._ Jeez._

Anyways, after my little talk, Kimi seemed more at ease, and so I asked her something I had been wondering about.

"What did you mean when you said that you had allowed personal life to cloud your judgement?" I said casually.

She jerked, then sighed. "My husband. He... well.. he is only my husband when it is convenient for him. He never has time to spare from work. If it was only me he was never there for, I would be okay with it, but it hurts my son, and that really makes me mad."

"You have a son?" I asked perking up. I placed the husband info away for now. She needed cheering up, not being reminded of gloomy things.

"Subaru. He is amazing and so cute." she grabbed her purse and slipped out a picture of a small boy of around 4 or 5 years old. I smiled, he looked a lot like his mom and had her purple eyes.

"He is cute!" I said with a smile.

She smiled back and gave a small kiss to the picture before putting it back in her purse.

"He is away at my parent's as a vacation right now, and I can hardly wait till he gets back. He is the best thing in my life." Then she blushed again, and I chuckled. Before I had met Kimi, I thought I blushed easily, but she was way ahead of me.

We chatted for a while, and even after that she did not want to leave me alone.

"Natsume will come back. He worries more than I do. Don't worry, I am much better now, and now that you have brought me the meds, I'll be fine." I told her, but it was only after I had saved her cell number and promised to call her if anything went wrong that she left.

It seemed I had made a friend for life in just one night. She might have a tough exterior as a doc, but she was really sweet.

I went in and changed into my pj's then came back outside and started a movie, settling down to wait until Natsume got home. Usually Aoi was with me if he was away, but she was staying a friend's tonight, so it was just me. I tried not to think that I felt lonely. Somehow Natsume had become integral to me, and Aoi had wriggled her way into my heart just as surely as my own future baby had.

**Natsume's POV: **

I glared at my computer screen. The so called panic for which the San Francisco office had called me had been no big deal. I admit that I needed to access the office server but it could have waited till tomorrow morning.

Damn them. I was so going to teach them all a good lesson the next chance I got.

Then to my horror, I got caught up in traffic on my way back to Mikan's place. By the time I reached back, my nerves were frayed. I felt awful leaving her alone. It was late and the doc had probably left. I opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Mikan in case she was asleep.

The first thing i noticed that the living room lights were on. I sighed. They must still be talking. When I went in though, I realized that the doc had left, and Mikan had been waiting for me. She was sprawled on the sofa, wearing loose cotton capris and a cut off t-shirt that was her nightwear of choice, and even had one hand one leg hanging off the couch.

I rolled my eyes. She yelled at me if I forgot a blanket, and this is how I find her.

I picked her up and started to take her to her room, but she came awake and gave me a baleful glare.

"Not there." she grumbled.

I stopped, waiting. I knew from experience with her sleep talk that I would get more instructions soon.

"Can i sleep in you room? Sick of mine." She mumbled when she was a bit more awake.

I changed directions and carried her to my room, which had been guest room 1 until I had sort of moved in. I still owned my apartment and switched back and forth between the two all the time.

Guest Room 2 was now Aoi's room. Since that one had not been furnished, she had decorated it herself, and she liked it even more than her room in my apartment. She actually stayed here more often then at my place. In fact if she realized that something was there but not here or vice versa, it just became a reason for another shopping spree. Good thing I was rich enough to foot all her bills. Though I would never encourage her, seeing her spend my money, made me happy. Finally that money was worth something because it made her smile.

I pushed away my musings and tucked Mikan into bed. Then I turned and pulled my own pj's out. I pulled off my shirt, and was about to head into the washroom to change when Mikan hugged me from behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she ran her hands over me.

"Continuing." she said as she kissed my shoulder blade.

"Are you even awake?" I asked lightly trying not to think of how her hands felt.

"Who knows." she whispered.

I turned and then held her away from me. She really did look half asleep. Uh huh. We were so NOT doing this.

"You need sleep Mikan." I said sternly.

"But you're warm." she complained, and she finally seemed to be waking up a bit.

_Warm. Of course. _It was a pity my sarcasm would be lost on her right now.

I just carried her back to bed and got in with her. She snuggled next to me with a happy sigh. I sighed and allowed her close, wrapping my arms around her. She really was cold. I sighed again, and closed my eyes. No matter how annoyed I was, her presence would sooth me into sleep soon enough.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**A - Thanks a lot! Pity u don't have an account and I cant send replies. I like the suggestions a lot. **

**()**

**AnGeL sAkUrA15 **

**annereecelle **

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs - Thanks sweetie :) **

**JadedPixie18 **

**mikan12345 **

**Kylee-Cat **

**yuuki36**

**mikan's mom**

* * *

_**Before I forget, I have an idea for another story. Just like, you know, an image, like the intro chapter of White Carnations. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any suggestion of what the main theme could be?**_

_**It will also be the title. Basically, please give me the name and color of a flower, that signifies what you would want me to write about. Post it as a review or PM me.**_

_**Since its the theme, the idea I have is not really important. Just decide what sort of relationship Mikan and Natsume should have, and let me know what flower signifies it. Maybe I will make a series according to the flower names you guys suggest. That will be fun!**_

_**For example, White Carnations means pure love, and in this story the sort of love Natsume has for Mikan is really pure.**_

_**I'll be waiting. Oh and i'll keep posting this on chapters for a while. Maybe that'll make more ppl suggest stuff :)**_

_**I have some good suggestions so far and Thanks a lot for them!**_

**

* * *

**

Natsume woke up and glanced around. Mikan was gone. Usually when she moved, he woke up as well. Whatever. He shrugged and went for a shower.

After his shower he slipped on jeans and stepped out to check on Mikan. Since his hair was wet, he threw a towel on his shoulders. To his surprise, they had a guest in the living room.

The lady was impeccably dressed and snobbery bled from her every pore. Natsume disliked her kind on sight. He decided he needed to be more clothed for this, and was about to turn, when the woman noticed him.

"And who pray tell is that?" she said in a snide tone to Mikan.

Natsume glanced at Mikan, and she motioned him closer. To his amazement, she made him sit on a chair and then stood behind him, and started drying his hair.

"Will you answer me?" the woman snapped angrily.

"I guess. If you make your tone more polite." Mikan said coolly. Natsume watched in amusement as the woman's face turned red.

"Fine. Who is this person?" she asked, her tone considerably more polite, though obviously forced.

"My boyfriend." Mikan answered, her tone casual. "Natsume, meet my step mother Saeiki, and mother, meet Natsume." She said easily. Since Natsume's hair was now dry, Mikan took the towel away and went inside. Natsume hoped she would get him a shirt.

"So.. boyfriend huh? How long have you known Mikan?" she asked.

"Around four years." Natsume said calmly.

"Four... you knew her when she was married." She said sharply.

"Your point?" he asked.

"Nothing. Did her husband know what kind of relationship the two of you had?" she said coldly.

Natsume raised an amused eyebrow. "If you're asking if Mikan was cheating with me on Ruka, you're dead wrong. She never cheated on him."

"Oh? And you two just got into a live in relationship so quickly after.." she started but was interrupted by Mikan. She handed Natsume a shirt. He gratefully pulled it on. It wasn't that he was modest, he just did not enjoy being ogled at by a woman old enough to be his mother.

Mikan sat down on the couch, before she answered her mother.

"Yes, we did. Believe it." She said coldly.

"If you think you can take that tone with me, you have another..." she started but Mikan interrupted her again.

"I am not a child trying her best to win your approval anymore. If I were you, I would be careful with threats."

Natsume watched the woman sputter in indignation.

"Your husband left you in debt. You have no one but us to help."

"My debt is paid." Mikan answered and saw shock on Saeiki face.

"How can that be?" she exclaimed.

"It is. So you should stop worrying. I am not going to come to you for money. I have a job and I make more than enough. Since you already disowned me, I also have no claim on any property. Really, why did you even bother coming here?" Mikan asked her tone tired.

"Here I come to check on you, yet you are... Fine. You can be that way. You were always that way. So insufferable. I came here because I heard a nasty rumour. One of the Hyugga's was saying that he saw you hanging on the arm of some other man when barely any time had passed." Then she sneered at Natsume.

"Maybe it was this one, but from the place they mentioned, I hardly think someone with all the time in the world to spare and willing to live in someone else's house, would ever be able to go there. I just dislike hearing such things. They reflect badly on me as well. So I would like you to stop all this nonsense and come home where we can keep a proper eye on you." She finished haughtily.

"I am sorry to hear that my family is spreading rumours but you really should know better than to pay attention to Ryou. He always talks more than he should." Natsume said calmly.

"Your family?" she gasped.

"Mikan did not introduce me completely. Natsume Hyugga." Natsume said easily and was rewarded when Saeiki blanched.

"So you do know who I am. Good. As much as I enjoyed your monologue, I do not appreciate anyone threatening people I care about. Mikan just so happens to top that list." Natsume continued in a casual tone but there was no mistaking the fury underneath.

"I would suggest you leave, and do not come back uninvited or at least severely repentant. Mikan might have forgotten or forgiven, but I was the best man at her wedding, and I have done neither."

"No matter who you are... how dare you.." she started but Mikan cur her off.

"Puh-leeze. You know you are only offended because you did not get a chance to suck up to him. As for your offer, thanks but no thanks. You made it very clear a long time ago that you wanted nothing to do with me. I would appreciate it if you could stick to your decision."

"Be that way, but do NOT expect us to help when he dumps you. You're nothing more than either a pity project or a passing entertainment for him. Guys like him never want someone like you. Enjoy the mess you make of your life." And with that Saeiki stood up and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Natsume turned to Mikan but before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him onto the couch. Next thing she was on top of him, and kissing the daylights out of him. When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard.

Natsume still felt shell shocked.

She just placed her forehead against his. "I wanted tequila, but since that is out of the question, I thought this would work."

"Did it?" Natsume asked amused.

Mikan grinned. "Took my mind right off."

Natsume chuckled then pulled her down for another kiss. They parted when they heard the door opening.

Aoi entered the house and then stopped stunned as her eyes landed on her brother and Mikan. Natsume was lying down on his back on the couch and Mikan was kneeling over him. She was holding onto his collar, and Natsume had an arm around her to steady her. She had interrupted something all right.

"Ugh... I saw nothing." She mumbled as she almost ran to her room. She knew she was blushing and she could hear the two of them howling with laughter outside.

* * *

When Aoi finally came back outside, they were cooking. She knew she was still blushing, but it wasn't like she could avoid the two of them.

"So what brought you home?" Mikan asked.

"Bad timing?" Aoi ventured making the two of them laugh again.

"Nah, it was not as bad as you might think. We needed a good laugh and your expression... priceless." Natsume said from where he was making a noodle stir fry.

Aoi scowled. "You're my brother. Need to know, and that I did not need to know or see."

Mikan chuckled. "We're sorry."

"You can't even say that with a straight face." Aoi pouted, but then she grinned. "Wish I had gotten a picture. Ava would pay for it."

"Hey now! Its bad enough that you took a picture in the flight." Natsume snapped.

"How do you know?"

"What picture?" Mikan and Aoi asked at the same time.

Natsume grinned. "Just tell her Aoi. She won't hurt you."

Aoi glared at Natsume then told Mikan the story.

**

* * *

Natsume's POV: **

"Nii-san?" Aoi said softly as I drove her to school. Her school had a rule that students were not allowed to drive. It was the only thing about the place that she hated, especially because she loved her car.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry Mikan?" she asked.

I looked at her in surprise, then turned back to face the road.

"Where did that come from?"

"I uh... well.. I wanted you to know that I'll be your best man. If its okay with you that is. I'll stand in for Ruka-nii." she said softly. I pulled over, and turned completely to look at her. She looked sad.

"Whats going on?" I asked her and this time she knew from my tone that it was time to spill.

"I really like Mikan, and I want her to be my family." she said without looking at me.

"And?" I prompted.

"I talked to Kaori nee-san on the phone yesterday. They know about your relationship and.. " she stammered.

"and what Aoi?"I worked on keeping my voice gentle.

"Of course they don't approve. They never approve of anything you do anyways." she threw up her hands in anger. "Kaori nee-san wasn't sure what he did, but she is sure Ryou did something. He makes me so mad." she said seething with anger.

**Normal POV:**

Natsume looked at his sister and smiled. She seemed completely taken aback by his response.

"You have no idea how much it amuses me when you refuse to put a honor-fix in front of Ryou's name, do you?" he said easily.

"Nii-san, focus, focus." Aoi snapped.

Natsume grinned. "I am. It'll be fine. Ryou already did what he planned. It failed. Now stop worrying."

Natsume started the car and Aoi scowled, but was silent until Natsume spoke again.

"What made you realize that I miss Ruka?" he asked.

"You get this look. Like there is something you want to share, and you look around or glance at your phone, and then you realize you cannot share it with him anymore." she said softly.

Natsume sighed. "I am that obvious?"

"If I hadn't seen you both together all my life... I don't think anyone else can tell. I am really glad Mikan can't. She is even worse than you. When she remembers him, her eyes show her broken heart." Aoi's tone made Natsume wince. They had forgotten in their pain, that they were not the only ones who had loved Ruka.

"You miss him too." Natsume said quietly.

"Of course I do. But thats not it. When you and Mikan are together, you both look less broken. Like you are fixing each other. Neither of you gets that look. I want that to stay. I want you to laugh about stuff he did, not cry everytime you remember something. I want to see you happy" Aoi said wistfully.

Natsume stopped the car. They were at her school. Then he turned and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." was all he said, but Aoi nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Want me to pick you up too?" Natsume asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Nah. I'll be fine. I'll see you after school!" and then with a wave Aoi went in. It was only after he left that Aoi realized that he had never answered her initial question.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**XxXNatsume'sGirlXxX **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**A**

**Kylee-Cat**

**JadedPixie18 **

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: As a pre warning, i can actually visualize the end of this story now. So you are all warned and so please dont kill me if it ends soon. But I do promise that I will start a new one real soon if I end this one. Of course that involves me deciding on a flower. **

**So here it goes again: **

_**I have an idea for another story. Just like, you know, an image, like the intro chapter of White Carnations. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any suggestion of what the main theme could be?**_

_**It will also be the title. Basically, please give me the name and color of a flower, that signifies what you would want me to write about. Post it as a review or PM me.**_

_**Since its the theme, the idea I have is not really important. Just decide what sort of relationship Mikan and Natsume should have, and let me know what flower signifies it. Maybe I will make a series according to the flower names you guys suggest. That will be fun!**_

_**For example, White Carnations means pure love, and in this story the sort of love Natsume has for Mikan is really pure.**_

_**I'll be waiting. Oh and i'll keep posting this on chapters for a while. Maybe that'll make more ppl suggest stuff :)**_

_**I have some good suggestions so far and Thanks a lot for them!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Natsume smiled as Mikan entered his office. It had been 10 days since she had been discharged from the hospital and today was her first day back. Mikan gave him an easy smile and went and sat down on the couch. She leaned back.

"Tired?" Natsume asked as he came over and took the seat across from her.

"Yeah. Its like I have no stamina whatsoever." she grumbled.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Natsume suggested.

Mikan's eyes flew open and she glared at him until she realized that he had only been teasing. "Jerk." she muttered closing her eyes again.

Natsume chuckled, as he served the food.

"Enough pouting. Lets eat." he told her.

Mikan opened her eyes, but made no move to straighten up. "I don't feel like eating." Natsume scowled. "No really. I just feel tired, but not hungry at all."

Natsume looked at her and then shook his head. "Humor me."

Mikan frowned, and then took the plate he offered. They ate in silence. Mikan refused to take any second helpings.

Then she settled back in her almost lying down position and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in moments. Natsume smiled, then covered her with his jacket.

* * *

Mikan woke up with a jerk. Se looked around startled, but everything was the same. She was still in Natsume's office, except he wasn't there. She sat up and his jacket slid off her. She folded it and placed it aside, and then left the room.

Anna was at her desk outside.

"Where did he run off to?" Mikan asked.

Anna chuckled. "Finally awake sleeping beauty? He had a meeting, and so thats where he is. He'll be back soon so you can wait, if you like."

"Sleeping beauty?" Mikan asked.

"Its 3 pm sweetie." Anna said with a grin.

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. "Oops."

Anna laughed, and she was joined by someone else. Mikan looked around to see Yuu.

"Oops?" he asked grinning.

Mikan blushed.

"Well I came to check on you. I needed some things assessed but if you were still sleeping I would have asked someone else. You feel up to it?" Yuu asked her.

"Of course. Natsume should have woken me up." Mikan said, and the blush was still there.

Yuu chuckled. "You came back to work today. You should take it easy."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Yes and this place does so well because we all slack off?" she said sarcastically.

"You're special, and new. The rest of us are workaholics with no lives anyways." Anna answered.

"Stop kidding!" Mikan exclaimed.

Anna grinned and turned to Yuu. "When was the last time you went out with anyone you don't work with? Guy or girl, even for coffee?"

Yuu chuckled. "I think I met my family for New Year's, or wait.. maybe that was last year." he said with a shrug.

Mikan sighed, and raised her hands in surrender. "I get it. I am going to work now." she headed out.

Anna turned to Yuu. "Why're you here?"

Yuu grinned. "I said I was here to check on Mikan."

Anna raised one disdainful eyebrow. Yuu sighed. "That and see if you would do me the honor of being my date at the party we are having next weekend."

Anna frowned, then she gave him a slight nod. Yuu smiled, leaned forward, whispered something in her ear and then left, giving her a small wave on her way out.

Anna was still smiling prettily when Natsume returned.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

I snuggled even more into Natsume unconsciously only to realize what I was doing, and start pulling away. But he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I was cold so often that it was annoying. Somehow he knew what I was thinking and tucked the blanket around me. I sighed in pleasure at the warmth.

Natsume chuckled. We were watching "How I Met Your Mother" together. It was Friday night and the initial plan had been to go out for a movie, but since i had gone back to work yesterday, and today, I was too tired to feel like going anywhere.

So here we were.

My head dropped on his shoulder, as I almost fell asleep. I scowled and sat straight up. I was not going to crash at 9. I was not a 10 yr old.

"Want me to wake you up?" Natsume asked. I nodded without thinking. Next thing I was in his lap, and he was giving me a really evil look.

"Umm.." I muttered, before he kissed my nose. Then he dropped kisses all over my face, then some on my neck, and then he started moving lower. I yanked him up.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up?" he said innocently.

I raised an eyebrow. "I am awake now. Let me go."

Natsume pulled me closer. "Nah, then I'll be cold." and for some reason that made him laugh.

"You're laughing at your own jokes that I don't even understand?" I frowned.

Natsume's smiled turned evil.

"Let me tell you then. You see I was carrying this girl to bed.. and she insisted she'd prefer my room. Then she almost seduced me, while she was half asleep, just coz I was warm and she was cold." he said with a grin.

Uh oh. "When did I do that?" I asked, trying hard not to blush.

"Lets see, it was the night Kimi first visited. I have to admit, I never thought I'd be the one with the self restraint in a relationship. Ever." he said with a smirk.

He was going to make me squirm over this.

"ummm what exactly did I do?" I asked uneasy. I hated being cold and could be a bit extreme. Just a bit.

"You sure you wanna know?" he asked teasing. I looked at his smirk and changed my mind.

"Nopes. Don't wanna know." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder. He was always so warm. Sheesh. Why was I the only one freezing?

Natsume chuckled and then pulled the blankets around the both of us. I sighed in pleasure.

"You are so like a cat." he told me.

I grinned and then stroked his face, then ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled slightly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're the one who is like a cat. Cats like to be petted." I said smugly.

"Why you little.." Natsume said as he tackled me onto the couch, and the blankets tangled around us, making it more confusing and even more funny. Then I felt it.

"Natsume!" I exclaimed and he stilled, but then I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Can you feel that?" I asked, my voice hushed.

I saw his eyes widen. This was the second time I had felt my baby kick, after that one time in the cafe. Now Natsume held his hand there, as he felt the baby kick again. I smiled at him. "Cool isn't it?"

He nodded and then in a minute, I was back in his lap, and the blankets were around us again, but his hand was still there, and everytime he felt a kick, his face lit up with a smile. "Like it do you?" I asked teasing.

He gently dropped a kiss where his hand had been a moment ago and then cupped my face. "Love it." he said softly.

I smiled back, and slipped closer to him. This gentle side of him for the baby was so sweet and I absolutely loved it. I stilled. _No way._

As if he sensed my emotions, he asked, "Whats wrong?"

I raised a finger, silently asking him to wait.

I loved the way he was possessive but not overbearing.

I loved how he teased me yet was nice.

I loved how we fooled around.

I loved how we could be together all the time and yet it just felt right to be with him.

I loved how.. _oh GOD! _I could think of nothing that I did not love about him. I could see his faults, though there weren't many, but I liked them too. I loved him as he was.

I swore.

Natsume looked at me amazed.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" he asked snappishly but I could tell he was worried.

"I am in love with you." I whispered and my own awe at the realization came through to him.

He seemed so stunned that i decided he needed time and started to get up, but he held me where I was.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

_Did he really think I would joke about this? Seriously._ But something in his tone stopped the snappy answer on my tongue. I just nodded.

Then he smiled and if I had ever had any doubts if I loved him, that smile burnt them all out. It was brilliant and to think I was the reason, made me so very happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**AnGeL sAkUrA15 **

**Crinsome-Midnight-Moon**

**annereecelle**

**cj-the-greatest **

**natsumelover**

**yuuki36 **

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**JadedPixie18 **

**A**

**Kylee-Cat **

**mikan's mom **

**xxxeLie3173xxx **

**mikan12345 **

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs**

**Author Note: next chapter is the last chapter of WC! Also lets see.. thanks a lot everyone for the flower suggestions. I have not yet pucked one, but I am sure that when I do you'll see it as a new story. (Blue Rose does not count since its a new idea, not the one I initially asked names for)**

**Happy Reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Normal POV: **

"Are you sure about this Nii-san?" Aoi asked uneasily.

"Yeah, and don't you make me worry more than I already am." he told her.

"It could backfire spectacularly." she warned.

"Aoi.. I know. But I need to do this." Natsume said softly. Aoi nodded. She was not convinced but willing to play along, if this was what he wanted.

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

"Aoi this is not funny!" I snapped as she drove me somewhere.

"Touch that blindfold and I will hurt you." she threatened me, probably having noticed the hand that I was inching up towards the stupid blindfold. Damn.

"Keep your eyes on the road." I told her haughtily.

"You keep your eyes closed." she said right back. I sighed.

* * *

"Okay Mikan, count till 100, and then you can take off the blindfold." Aoi said after having led me into some building, and from the way our steps had echoed, it was a large room.

"Sure sure." I said and felt her step away. Immediately I felt bereft. I did not wanna be alone when I could not see, but I started counting. I was curious to see what she was up to.

When I was done, I pulled off the blindfold, and opened my eyes.

I gasped.

**Natsume's POV: **

I watched expectantly as Mikan counted and then pulled the blindfold off. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, and then she gasped.

I smiled, doing my best to hide how badly my nerves were frayed.

She started walking towards me. Her step light and a lovely smile playing on her lips.

**Mikan's POV: **

It was beautiful.

I had been right, it was a huge room, and it was filled with rows upon rows of lighted candles. Each candle was floating in a glass bowl of water along with rose petals. I was at the end of a path that had been left open in the center, which led straight to Natsume.

He stood there, a faint smile on his lips, and I started walking towards him.

**Natsume's POV: **

I watched as she approached me, and then stood right in front of me. Her face had an expectant look, but I was sure that she hadn't guessed what I was planning. Heck, i could hardly believe what I was planning.

"I know that this might be a bit early, so you don't have to reply right now." I said and for the first time my voice betrayed my emotions.

I slowly went down on one knee in front of her, and I saw her eyes widen.

"Mikan, I.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, teasing you, flirting with you, watching you, and most of all loving you. Would you do me the honor of letting me into your life permanently? Will you marry me?" I said in a soft voice. Relief coursed through me. I had managed to say it without any mistakes.

Then to my horror I saw her eyes fill with tears, and I stood up quickly.

"Oh God, please don't cry. Forget not answering, you can even say no, or ignore me, but don't cry!" I said quickly as I started to pull her closer but she kept me away.

She mumbled something and I stilled completely.

"What did you just say?" I whispered.

"Yes!" she said, and finally a smile was blooming on her face through the tears. I picked her up and hugged her, twirling her around a few times. Next to the entrance/exit to the room Aoi cheered. We both laughed, and then she left giving us a wave.

"Yes?" I asked Mikan as I held her.

"Yes." she answered smiling. I smiled back and then wiped the tears still sparkling on her lashes.

"I love you." I told her.

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

**Normal POV: (next day evening)**

"Natsume you.." Mikan growled in anger.

"What?" Natsume asked innocently.

"You know what! Why did you not tell me there was an office party this weekend?" she ground out.

"I thought you knew. You talk to Anna all the time." he answered.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. Natsume sighed.

"Okay fine, he did it for me. I just wanted to give you no time to go looking for a dress so you'd wear what I got for you." Aoi said in surrender. "Want me to get it?" Aoi asked from where she was sprawled on the couch.

"Yes, by all means, show us what I am to wear tonight, and I swear, if I look fat, you're so going to die." Mikan threatened mockingly, and Aoi giggled as she headed to her room.

Natsume laughed. "You have a ready excuse. Why worry?"

"Its because of the excuse. Its doubly entertaining if I still look good." Mikan said with a smirk as she sat next to her future husband. Those words thrilled her, though she would never admit it.

"Here." Aoi said with flourish, as she showed off the dress she had gotten for Mikan.

It was a deep red chiffon strapless dress. The bodice was a clingy crushed silk but not revealing and the skirt fell halfway down her calves and was multi-layered. The outer layers were red, while the inner layers were black. There was a beautiful silk rose stitched onto the top left of the dress.

"Its beautiful." Mikan said with a smile. Aoi beamed.

"I also got you the right shoes to go with it, and Nii-san was going to take care of the jewelery." Aoi said giving her brother a dubious look.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Natsume said wryly and then showed Mikan and Aoi the beautiful stud ruby earrings he had gotten her, as well as the matching pendant.

Aoi nodded. "Okay, I'll admit you have good taste, Nii-san. Anyways, these are the shoes."

Mikan scowled at the two inch red heels. they had red ribbons trimmed in black to tie them up.

"What is it with you two and ribbons?" she asked.

"Oh quit whining. They look great! Anyways, Mikan you need to start getting ready. This is almost your engagement party." Aoi said easily.

"Excuse me?" Mikan said coldly. Aoi gave a oops-i-should-have-kept-my-mouth-shut look to Natsume who sighed and stood up. he placed both his hands on Mikan's shoulders and turned her around. "Cheer up. Its just a fundraiser that our office does every year. No big deal. Only difference is that between yesterday and tonight, you have a new ring on your finger. If you don't want anyone to know, you can take it off."

"I am not taking my ring off. I am proud of you, and don't you dare tell yourself otherwise." Mikan said calmly. Natsume smiled, and by now they were in her room.

"All right then. Do you want me to make an announcement, or let the news filter through gossip?" he asked her.

"Whatever you want. Gossip would be more entertaining though." Mikan said with an evil smile.

Natsume chuckled. "Gossip it is then."

* * *

"NO WAY!" Anna yelled, then lowered her voice. "He really proposed?"

"Why do you think I have a diamond solitaire on my left ring finger, and my previous wedding ring on my right hand?" Mikan said testily.

Anna grinned. "Good going! I am so happy for you!"

Mikan smiled back, "Imagine, friend to the boss's wife."

Anna smiled evilly. "Imagine, getting all the gossip from the husband's secretary."

They both burst out laughing.

"Whats gotten into the two of you?" Yuu asked.

"Mikan and Natsume are engaged." Anna told him brightly, her voice a bit higher than usual on purpose. She exchanged a smirk with Mikan. Oblivious to the gossip being spread around him on purpose, Yuu smiled.

"Well well, I was not expecting him to be that quick. Congratulations Mikan." Yuu said sincerely.

"Thanks." Mikan answered, and then "Thanks from me too." said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Natsume just as he slipped his arm around her.

"Enjoying being a socialite?" Mikan asked him.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "About as much as a fish enjoys flying."

Anna and Mikan laughed while Yuu shook his head in mock pain. "Really boss, you need to lighten up."

Natsume glared at him. "I'll show you lighten up. How long are you going to dally around before you tell Anna how you feel for her?"

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed, while Anna blushed and Yuu looked taken aback.

"How did you know?" Yuu asked Natsume.

"Is that really what you should be saying right now?" Natsume asked with a raised brow.

"Uhh he already said the right words earlier." Anna said still blushing.

"Congratulations!" Mikan said happily.

Anna smiled, and Yuu also colored a bit. "Thanks" they said in unison. Then with a muttered goodbye, and Anna still blushing, they left Mikan and Natsume.

"That was cruel Natsume!" Mikan told him.

He just shrugged. "Your ribbon is undone."

"Quit changing the subject by saying random things." Mikan snapped.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "The ribbon on your right sandal is undone. Let me get it."

The before Mikan knew what was happening, Natsume was kneeling on one leg in front of her, and then he took her leg in his hands, and placed her foot on his thigh. Mikan felt everyone slowly start to stare at them, but all she could see was the small evil smile on his face as he took his own sweet time tying the ribbons around her ankle.

When he was finally done, he stood up and gave her his best innocent smile. "All done."

Mikan just shook her head and started laughing.

"You're amazing!" she told Natsume, who grinned back, "I know."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**kara'mel'-chan**

**A**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX **

**mikan12345 **

**vdotswift **

**natsumelover**

**Kylee-Cat **

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon **

**koni**

**cj-the-greatest **

**yuuki36 **

**pinkfab112 **

**moonlightnights - Thanks so much :) oh and a review can never be too long.. you made me happy!**

**CrimsonEyes Loves HazelOrbs **

**Urhairsmellsnice **

**virginger **

**kYousEke aKira **

**isabella-silver **

**XxXNatsume'sGirlXxX **

**ANGEL sakura15**

**JAYE elle **

**chiutane13 **

**LilBlueBear**

* * *

**Author Note: So this is the last chapter of White Carnations. I hope you all like it, and I want to thank all of you for all the reviews, and all the messages that you sent me, that made writing this fic all the more better. **

**Now that my speech is done... I am sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter. It was just that i was trying to make it longer, but I failed, miserably. Still to me it seems perfect. I really hope you guys like it :) **

**On a side note, I dont think I am starting any new stories for a while, but at the same time, it means I will be updating Shalom more regularly. :) **

**Oh and Happy Halloween! I hope everyone had fun for that! I dressed up as a Geisha ;) **

* * *

"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Ruka yelled as he entered the house.

He ran into his parents room without knocking.

"EWWW!" he screamed turning away.

Mikan and Natsume laughed. "Just turn around." Mikan told her son.

He turned and then relaxed when he saw that Mikan was sitting at her desk, and was not in bed with Natsume as he had initially thought. Natsume was sprawled on the bed and when he patted the bed and Ruka ran to him and jumped on it.

"So why were you screaming your head off?" Natsume asked, ruffling his son's hair.

Ruka beamed. "I won the race at the sports fest today." he said proudly.

Natsume smiled and hugged him. "Good job!"

Ruka laughed, hugged him back and then ran to give Mikan a hug as well.

"So the little bugger made it here already." Aoi said from the door.

Mikan laughed as she pulled her son onto her lap. "Yup!"

Aoi entered the room and plopped down next to her brother. "I swear he runs like a demon. One moment he was in the car with me, the next he was halfway into the house."

Natsume chuckled. "Moves like his father you mean. I never saw anyone run as fast as_ Ruka_ could whenever he needed to get out of trouble."

"Or get someone else into it." Aoi added.

Mikan and Ruka laughed. Then Ruka gave Natsume a sage look. "I never get anyone into trouble. I am just fast because I need to run away from Hotaru, or after her. Either way, its all because of her."

"Thats true. Its funny how many pictures of you she already has, and she is almost a year younger than you." Mikan said with a grin. Hotaru was the daughter of her best friend Kimi Imai, who was also her doctor. In a way Ruka and Hotaru were best friends. _In a way._ Mostly Ruka was Hotaru's slave and that relationship was not going to change anytime soon.

"So did Papa get you into trouble lots of times?" Ruka asked Natsume.

Natsume chuckled. "Not me. I was the one he helped escape, but I think a lot of our classmates never knew what hit them."

"Hmmm" Ruka said with a grin and Mikan smacked him lightly.

"Don't you hmm me. You already are troublemaker enough." she said sternly but the effect was ruined by the smile tugging at her lips.

"Sure sure." he said easily, sliding off her lap and then running off to his room. Mikan watched him go amused. He looked exactly like _Ruka_ and almost had the same nature. Aoi smiled as she too got up. "I am going to take Yuka and Ruka out to play in the garden." Then she gave them a sly smile. "You two carry on. I would love to have more nieces and nephew's."

Natsume laughed while Mikan threw a cushion at her errant sister in law who ducked away laughing.

The next cushion hit Natsume square in the face.

"HEY!" he protested.

"Hay is for horses!" Mikan retorted as she turned back to her laptop and finished the email she was typing to Ava. Natsume came up behind her and she knew that he was smiling. Even after being married for more than five years, it still made his day when she signed her name anywhere. Mikan Nogi Hyugga. (She had chosen to get rid of the Sakura rather than the Nogi)

He placed his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. "Aoi's idea wasn't so bad."

Mikan chuckled. "Uh huh. I have a five year old son who apparently takes after both his dad's in being mischievous. A two year old daughter, who worships the ground her brother walks on, and tries to eat everything he touches. A 22 year old sister in law who takes the utmost pleasure in spoiling the both of them, and gets into as much trouble as both of them combined and a husband who only encourages all the troublemakers. Add me being pregnant again into all this, and it'll be a miracle if the house does not go up in flames."

"It survived the last two times." Natsume said with a grin. "It even survived when we renovated." Natsume was the one who had moved into Mikan's house, but they had added an extra floor to it, to make room for an office, a library, and extra rooms for when the kids grew up.

Mikan hit send on her email and turned to her husband.

"You are incorrigible." She told him calmly.

"You love me anyways."

Mikan laughed and stood up. "Definitely incorrigible!" she said with a grin as she kissed him.

"MOMMA!"

They both looked at the door to see Aoi holding Yuka. While Ruka had the blonde hair and blue eyes of his papa, Yuka was an exact copy of Natsume, complete with raven hair and crimson eyes. Now she was struggling in her aunt's hold to jump to her mother. When Mikan took her, she glomped onto her.

Aoi laughed. "She takes after you a lot Onii-san."

Natsume grinned. "She sure does."

Ruka ran into the room and jumped onto Natsume, who caught him easily.

"No Daddy! Yuka is like me!" he told Natsume.

Aoi laughed as she and Mikan headed out to the garden. Natsume followed, his eyes lingering on the many pictures that lined the walls. There were now pictures everywhere and here in the living room were two large pictures of two separate weddings.

In one Mikan and _Ruka_ stood facing each other, holding hands, and in the other, Natsume stood behind Mikan, his arms wrapped around her.

Natsume smiled as he yanked his son onto his shoulder, and walked out to the garden where his family was waiting for him. He might have stopped believing in happy endings once, but now he was just very very glad to have his own.


End file.
